It's good to be a Jinchuriki
by writer-girl-style
Summary: Things are going well for the jichuriki and the konoha rookie but that was going to change with the most unexpected of events
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto whatsoever!**

Things had been going well for the blond hair jinchuriki. The war had ended and the world viewed Naruto as a hero and the peacekeeper. All the great nations chipped in to build him a home as thanks, well a home was an understatement it was more like a mansion. Naruto moved in and shortly after invited all his friends to move in as well. Now the house was packed leaving only one room open. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata (which took her parents a lot of convincing), tenten, lee, Sakura, Sai, Sauske, Juugo, Seigutsu, and Karin all lived under one roof even Temari stayed with Shikamaru from time to time. To say the house could get chaotic was again an understatement. There seemed to be a construction crew at their house every other day until Tsunade made the group of teens promise to take any disagreements outside. Though the house had stop being destroyed they still continuously seemed to buying new furniture.

Our blonde hero was currently walking back to the house with a a fox by his side. He was slightly larger than akamaru and had nine tails, "Isn't it an amazing day!" Naruto said turning to his companion.

The fiery fox rolled his eyes at the boy, "Sure whatever kit."

Naruto quickly turned on the fox, " What!? After all the complaining you did about how cramped you were and how you needed to stretch your legs! After all the work I put into convincing baa-chan to let you out you're not even going to enjoy it!" He screamed.

The fox's ears flattened against his head trying to tune out the yelling, "Fine it's an amazing day out..." He mumbled.

Naruto smiled, "That's better!" They walked along in comfortable silence. Soon they were walking up the forest path that led to the collosal home. As he walked up he saw Kiba and Seigutsu facing off. 'I wonder what it's about this time?' He thought to himself. The two personalities clashed almost as much as kiba and himself did. He saw Ino and Hinata standing off to the side and quickly jogged up to them. Kurama not caring went and found a nice sunny spot to lay in. "Hey Ino Hinata what's up?"

Ino snorted, "these two idiots are fighting over the last Popsicle."

"I-Ino they just really want the Popsicle y-you shouldn't call them names..." Hinata stuttered blushing as she looked at kiba who was currently throwing a punch at the watery teen.

Naruto laughed at the two and then suddenly froze looking at Ino with urgency, "Don't tell me it's the Orange flavored ones..." Ino smiled nodding her head. Naruto's eyes widened further as he ran towards the house exclaimining, "Oh hell no!"

Naruto was just finishing the Popsicle when Seigutsu walked in looking triumphant while Kiba followed slightly pouting. Hinata was trying to cheer him up while Ino just snickered. Naruto slinked out of the room before he could be caught for his crime. As he walked into the living room he stopped enjoying the view presented to him. Sakura was on her hands and knees ass in the air looking for something under the couch. Feeling someone's presence she turned and smiled, "I'm looking for my boot do you know where it is?" She asked.

Naruto smiled walking over to a chair and picking up the missing boot. She got up and walked over to him reaching out for her shoe. But before she could grab it Naruto moved it out of her reach, " mmm I think there should be a small fee for my good deed." She blushed a slight pink and she stood on her tip toes kissing her blonde teammate. Yes things were definitely going well for the blondejinchuriki.

-/-

Tsunade sat at her desk looking out the window. She didn't know what it was but she felt as if something was off, like something was going to happen. Tsunade sighed grabbing a coin from her pocket, "I bet it'll be heads." She said to no one and flipped the coin. She sighed again when she opened her hand, "heads... I need a drink!" She said sitting down at her desk and grabbing a sake bottle from her secret stash


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

 **ch.1**

Sakura gave her boyfriend a kiss, "I have to go to the hospital, my shift starts in 15 minutes." The blonde stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout which made the girl giggle. "I'll be back in a few hours I promise."

He sighed, "Ok you just gotta promise me one thing though since your leaving."

"And what is that?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side.

"That you'll have a good day!" Naruto exclaimed."Oh whatever Baka!" She said but the smile on her face said she didn't mean it. She hurriedly put her boot on and rushed to the door. "I'll try my hardest to keep that promise!" She said before running out the door.

Naruto smiled as he sat down on the couch. Him and sakura had started dating a few months ago and he couldn't be happier. They had been a little more affectionate after the war but it wasn't till the giant house warming party they had when everyone moved in did she tell him her feelings. Too be honest she was a little drunk but so was he liquid courage huh? He was so happy that after all this time she started to not only accept but return his feeling. They grew close rather quickly living together already, but again he was glad for it, it made it so much easier to be with her whenever he wanted.

"Hey blondie quit smiling to yourself it real creepy." Temari said walking in followed by a slouching Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari when did you get in?" Naruto asked casually ignoring her comment.

"Just a few hours ago Gaara had a meeting with the Hokage and was hoping to crash here for the rest of the weekend."

"what Gaara's in town?!" Naruto said jumping up enthusiasticaly.

"Whoah calm down blondie. He's in a meeting right now but this is the next place he'll stop. Just be patient." Temari said.

Shikamaru snorted, "telling Naruto to be patient is like telling Choji he has to wait for food. Or telling lee he can't wear spandex. It can't be done."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll show you! I'll come up with super fun cool and awesome things to do while I'm waiting! Besides I have planning to do." He said giving a foxy grin.

"I don't know if I like that smile." Shikamaru said.

"Oh trust me it's good plans. I was thinking along the lines of another party." He gave him a skeptical grin considering how out of hand their house warming party got. They woke and an entire wall of the house had been destroyed. "It won't get any where near as crazy as it did last time! I promise!" Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed before giving a slight nod; even if it did get out of hand last time he had to admit it was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

Naruto had convinced everyone to agree to the party Seigutsu made him promise to buy some more Popsicles and Choji made him promise to bring lots of snacks. The only people he didn't ask were the people out of the house and Sai. He knew Sai was somewhere in the house he just didn't know where. He was currently making another circle through the house and came screeching to a halt. 'Found him!' He thought as he quickly jumped out the window calling a loud greeting which made the boy jump and almost spill the paint he was using.

"You almost made me spill paint all over me, dickless." Sai said staring blankly at Naruto.

"Stop callin me that!" Naruto yelled," What are you painting anyways?"

Sai looked out into the yard where his inspiration was sleeping in the sunlight, "I was painting the kyuubi actually." He said looking back at his painting and adding a few more strokes.

"Huh? Why all he's doing is sleeping! You should do a cool battle ready kurama!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes... But isn't that the beauty of it? How many people actually get to see something as powerful as the kyuubi sleep?" Sai replied not looking up from his work. The blonde idiot really didn't get art.

The blonde just shrugged,"whatever. Oh would you be alright with having a party?"

Now Sai looked up from his work eyebrow raised, "I suppose so..." He said doubting his words. His friends had already been blackmailing him on stuff he did at the last party.

"Relax, Sai. It'll be fun!" He said hands clasped behind his head as he walked over to the kyuubi.

"What do you want kit? I'm resting?" Kurama grumbled not even opening his eyes.

Naruto laid down with his back against the fox's side, "Good for once we're in agreement!" The kyuubi grumbled but didn't make him move.

Sai started to grumble thinking his friend ruined what he was painting until he slightly smiled. He kept painting adding his friend in it as well.

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn. He started to cuddle further into his 'pillow' until said pillow got up and moved, "disgusting you drooled on me!" Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and saw Kurama glaring at him.

Naruto sat up scratching the back of his head, "Sorry!" The fox continued glaring and then shook his body a few droplets hitting Naruto in the face. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" He said wiping his face in disgust, "Are we even now?!"

The fox smirked, "No where near it." He said trotting off.

"Oh come on really!? Just hurry up and do whatever it is already!" Naruto screamed running after him

"Don't you know anything, kit? The anticipation of it all is half the fun." The kyuubi replied looking at his blonde companion.

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Gaara called out walking into the yard followed by his former student Matsuri.

"What do you mean getting along he's threatening me!" He said pointing at the fox.

This was the first time that Gaara had actually met the kyuubi he bowed his head slightly, "hello kyuubi-dono."

"Hey Shukaku brat." The fox said while scratching one of his ears.

"Hey his name's Gaara!" Matsuri yelled, "and he is the kazekage!"

"It's alright Matsuri." Gaara stated, "The kyuubi of all creatures did not mean offense."

"Yeah... He's just naturally a jerk!" Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. Which quickly made the fox glare at him. "But he's secretly a nice guy he just doesn't want anyone to know it."

"Will you shut up, kit!" Kurama growled.

Gaara smirked slightly at the use of kit, "So what's this I hear about a party?"

He chuckled, "I figured since we're all together we should have a little fun what do you say?"

"Well I am here for the rest of the weekend... What do you say Matsuri?"

Matsuri stared off dreamily thinking of being able to drink and hang out with the famous shinobi. She really had no clue what she was getting into as she happily nodded her head. Naruto grinned ecstatically, "Good it settled we're having a party!" He created if few clones and sent them to do errands and gather supplies for the party. The four (including the kyuubi) walked into the house and found Sauske and his girlfriend Karin sitting in the living room, "So everyone agreed to the party I sent some clones off to gather everything!" He informed the two.

Sauske raised his eyebrow, "Everyone agreed?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrow, "Yeah I asked everyone..."

"Are you forgetting about your easily angered girlfriend, dobe?" The Uchiha replied.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't asked sakura yet. Just as he thought this the girl walked through the front door, "Ugh I just had the worst day!" She exclaimed walking into the living room. Just as she she came in 10 Naruto's came running in loaded with groceries. She turned to Naruto eyebrows raised.


	4. Chapter 4

10 Narutos ran in groceries in hand, Sakura turned towards her boyfriend eyebrows raised. Naruto's heart stopped,"Well... Um... You see with Gaara in town I thought we might have a party but that's only if it's ok with you!" He said the last part hurriedly.

Sakura giggled at her boyfriend, "Oh is that why you already bought all the stuff?" At this comment Naruto held his breath."Actually a party sounds like just what I need to unwind. Oh god I hope I'm not turning into Tsunade!"

Naruto let out the breath he was holding as Ino walked in, "Trust me billboard brow you're not turning into Tsunade-sama." She said motioning to her chest.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" She yelled grabbing a beer and throwing it at her which she grabbed before it could hit her in the face, "And let's get drunk!" She said and grabbed a beer and opened it.

Naruto dispelled the clones and grabbed a beer as well, "Let's party!" He yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear.

-/-

Hinata was wearing a light blue sundress and white wedges she was on her second drink so she slightly stumbled as she made her way to her teammate Kiba who was sitting sitting on the couch as she sat down he flashed a grin, "What's up, Hinata?"

She blushed slightly, "Just came to see how you were doing." She said taking a sip of her beer and making a face.

Kiba laughed, "Don't like beer?" She blushed again. He quickly poured some liquor in a cup mixing it with some juice, he handed it to Hinata, "Here tastes much better."

She took a sip liking the taste, "Thanks Kiba."

Kiba looked over at Naruto who had his arms around Sakura, "I'm sorry about Naruto and all... I mean he's an idiot and all." He said slightly blushing and looking away.

She looked over at the two and smiled, "Don't worry about it I'm happy for him. Besides I'm over him."

He looked back at her, " Oh god who is it now? Don't tell me you jumped on the Sai team. Ugh or don't tell me it's Shino dark and creepy next to someone like you would just be weird."

She blushed taking another sip of her drink, "Almost as ridiculous as me with a guy who's half dog." Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy she didn't mean to say that.

"Hinata?" He said reaching his hand towards her

Hinata jumped up from the couch, "Thanks for the drink I have to go!" She said and ran off. She thought she heard him call her name but she was gone. She found Ino pouting in the kitchen with Choji who was of course eating a bag of chips and sipping a beer. "Ino I need you!" She begged

"I kinda have my own problems to deal with right now."

Hinata barely heard Choji chuckle over the crinkle of the bag, "I don't think Sai will ever notice your advances hell I don't think he'll notice anyone's advances."

The blonde sighed, "What is it am I not pretty enough?"

The boy suddenly stood up and looked at the girl very seriously, "Any man would be lucky to have a girl as breath taking as you. You are gorgeous don't ever forget it."

The girl blushed a bright red as her teammate walked out of the room, "Thanks..." She whispered but she saw him pause and nod his head before walking out. She turned towards Hinata, "What's up?" She asked.

"I kinda may have insinuated I liked Kiba well to Kiba himself!" She said rapidly then took a huge swig of her drink.

The blonde's eyes bulged, "What!?"

"I don't know we were drinking and talking and... And oh god what do I do!"

"Well what did he say?!" Ino asked Hinata froze and bit her lip, "Oh god! You didn't run away before he could say anything!" She nodded her head slightly, "Hinata!" She whined and started to push her friend out the kitchen.

"Wait wait I'm not ready!" Hinata squealed.

"Look none of us are ever ready. Even I admit the whole thing is terrifying. But what's more terrifying is the thought of losing that person... You deserve happiness too Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head chugged her drink and started walking out the door on a search for Kiba. Ino was proud of her until she saw her spot him and run off in the opposite direction down a hallway. 'Hopeless' she thought until she saw Kiba follow her.

Hinata was currently running away, 'So much for being bold...' She thought to herself, "Hinata!" She heard her name called. She turned around to find Kiba standing there hands in his pocket, "Why are you trying to hide from me?" He asked.

"H-hide I'm not trying to hide I-I was just going to my room."

"Oh really? You know your room's on the opposite side of the house." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, which sounded fake even to herself, "Silly me the drink must be getting to me already!" She said and started to walk past him in the opposite direction she was going.

Kiba stopped her before she could go any farther he quickly had her pinned against the wall his arms on either side of her, "Hinata, what is going on?" He said softly searching her face. The girl began blushing a bright red all of a sudden she lunged forward locking lips with him. Her right hand found its way to his hair. While the other clung to his shirt. He quickly reacted wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. They finally broke apart for air, "Hinata..." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. She let out a moan and he about lost it. He broke away from her and quickly looked around. He grabbed her hand and led her to a door, his door. He opened it and looked back at the girl as if asking her permission. She took a deep breath and walked through the door he followed her in closing the door behind him.

Ino looked down where her two friends had disappeared. They had been gone a while, 'I wonder what they could be doing?' She thought as she giggled to herself. She looked up and started laughing even harder as she watched Sai belly dance on the coffee table. She quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a few photos.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Anything!

Ch.5

"H-Hinata... Slow down." Kiba said grabbing her hands that had slipped the top of her dress down. He gulped looking at her large chest. Yes he definitely wanted to continue he was a man, but he never saw Hinata as the type to move fast.

"Don't you want me?" She asked softly looking away.

"I've wanted you since we were Genin."

She looked over at him shocked, "Kiba?"

"Why do you think I hated Naruto so much..."

"Kiba..." She whispered. She kissed him again climbing on his lap and slightly nipped his lip.

"Mmmm... Hinata... Do you not realize what you do?" He asked making her blush a deep red. He slipped her dress back on, eyes filled with lust, "You're much too tempting..." He said kissing her shoulder. "But I don't wanna rush this." She nodded her head and began to twiddle her thumbs in anxiety. He chuckled, "I've always found that habit cute." She looked up surprised and he kissed her forehead.

-/-

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to the raven haired boy sitting on the couch.

"What do you want dobe?" He said looking up from his cup.

"It's a party! What are you doing over here by yourself!?"

"Actually enjoying myself." He said snidely.

"Oh come on all are friends are here." He scoffed, "What's that about?"

"Nothing, now stop being a Baka and just go back to your party." He took another sip of his beer. "You're the hero the center of attention and me I'm just the former villain."

Naruto sat back and crossed his arms, "Yes, you are the former villain." Sasuke looked up shocked. "What you expected me to disagree with you? You wanted to kill me, aligned yourself with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, you even decided to destroy konoha." He said looking the other boy up and down, "But you became the hero. You helped save the world. You changed your ways and you can change others minds hell you tried to kill me and I'm still here. So stop being emo and come have some fun." He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You're the former villain. Show them the hero you can be. The friend you can be."

"Tch... When'd you become so wise?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, I gotta become wise before I become hokage right?" He said laughing which at least got a half smile out of the boy.

-/-

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura giggled stumbling towards her friend.

"Hey very drunk billboard brow." She said with a snort.

"What's up? Has Sai fallen in love with you yet?"

"No." Ino said scoffing "But I think Kiba fell in love with Hinata."

"What!?" Sakura screeched. Ino hushed her, "What? What happened?"

"Well they disappeared down that hallway where his room is a while ago and haven't come back. I wonder what they could be up to." She said winking at Sakura who just rolled her eyes, "By the way I saw you all over Naruto. Have you guys finally done it?"

"What?! No!" She said.

"Why not? You love him right?" The pinkette nodded, "And we all know he loves you. You've been going out for months."

"I'm just not ready yet, besides it not like you've done it yet, ms. I'm saving myself for Sai." She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with saving myself for the man of my dreams?" She asked.

"Come on Ino. You and Sai really?"

"Well who else is there? Everyone else cute is with someone."

"It's not about that. You should be with someone who looks at you like your the prettiest girl in the world. Like they have no clue what'd they'd do without you."

"And you're not ready yet?" Ino asked.

"Ino! That's just a big thing to do, I don't want to start that, yet." Sakura practically yelled, "Hell with all the badgering you're doing I won't even tell you when it does happen."

"What are you guys talking about?" Temari asked walking up to the two girls.

Sakura just blushed as Ino blatantly said, "Sex."

"Is that why Naruto was smiling like an idiot this morning?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"What? No we haven't- done it." She whispered the last part.

"Hey just go for it, if you're ready. We all no he's head over heels for you and trust me it feels amazing." She said with a smirk. They looked at her skeptically, "Hey Shikamaru may be lazy in the streets, but he's not in the sheets."

"Uh more than I need to know!" Ino said gagging.

"Way to much information." Sakura said. Temari just laughed at the girls when Shikamaru walked up and wrapped his arm around her. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, "I'm gonna..."

"Yeah." Ino finished as they both turned and left.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, "What did you say to them?"

"Oh nothing." She said with a smirk.

"I'll make you pay later." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope you do." She purred out.

-/-

Naruto ran up and wrapped his arms around Sakura stooping over to rest his chin on her shoulder, "I was wondering where you went." Sakura giggled and Ino rolled her eyes and walking away from the couple.

She looked around Sasuke and Karin were with Suigestu and Jugo. Hinata was off with Kiba. Naruto and Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru. Hell even Lee and Tenten some how became all coupley after Neji... Even Gaara was with his assistant Matsuri. Sai was God knows where. She walked over to where Choji was sitting with Shino.

"Looks like we're the lonely ones of the group." Shino looked at her but she couldn't never tell what he was thinking. She sat down next to Choji.

He offered her some of his endless supply of chips, "You'll never be alone with us around." She smiled taking a few chips.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and rumble, "What the fuck?" Ino yelled. She heard Sakura scream Naruto's name. She looked over and saw him on the ground ground clutching his abdomen. He looked up and his eyes were a creepy red color. The kyuubi's chakra exploded out around him enveloping the entire living room and soon the whole house. "Why is it always him!" Ino cried completely covered in his chakra. It felt like the entire world flipped a dozen times and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

~In the past~

The Sandaime sat at his desk looking at the group in front of him. "What I am about to tell you is confidential." They all nodded their heads. "There are a group of rogue uzumaki survivors who are coming towards Konoha. We have received Intel that they have stolen forbidden jutsus from the uzumaki compound."

"If that's the case shouldn't someone not be here?" Fugaku said.

"What'd you say!?" The fiery redhead yelled.

"Kushina is a loyal Konoha shinobi-"

"That's right!" She cut in.

"And you'll need her help stopping this group. Don't underestimate them. We do understand that they are planning something against us but what we have no clue... That why I've gathered all of you. You're the strongest Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Shikaku, and Kakashi."

"Isn't he a little young?" Shikaku pointed towards Kakashi lazily.

"He can take care of himself and us." Minato said.

"And I agree. I suggest not to engage the group until you know what they're plans are they should be here in a few days I'd like you to follow them before attacking." He said looking at Kushina. "Intercept them at the land of tea and try to figure out their plans before reaching Konoha. Stealth will be your best friend on your mission." They all nodded their heads. "I would like you to leave by 3:00pm. Take these photos and study the enemy... You are dismissed." The group filed out and he lit his pipe taking a deep drawl. "I'm becoming too old for this."

-/-

"Eh Minato, we should get ramen!" Kushina burst out.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for a mission." Kakashi said blandly.

"Kakashi's right we should be studying." Minato added.

"But that's so boring! Besides we can study and eat at the same time!" Kushina argued.

"It's a confidential mission. No one can know about it. We can't be studying in the open." Minato said, "Sorry Kushina. As soon as we get back, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Namikaze." Kushina said her finger in his face. A second later she turned to Kakashi, "See you at the house before we leave." She said rustling his hair and running ahead of the group.

Kakashi looked over at his sensei, "Are you sure you wanna marry her?..."

"Unfortunately I love her, kid." Minato said with a smile, "See you later." Kakashi shook his head and walked home to collect his gear.

Minato headed in the direction the redhead disappeared. Many people waved or said hello. He had become a bit famous since the war. But he had a job to do and a beautiful woman at home. He picked up the pace coming to his apartment building. He rushed up the stairs and opened the door that was already unlocked. He stopped looking for the tornado that had gone through here.

Kushina popped her head around the corner, "Do you know where my lucky shuriken is?"

He looked around at the destruction she caused, he was only 5 minutes behind her tops. He sighed, "You put it on top of the fridge to keep it safe..."

"The fridge!" She exclaimed running past him to the kitchen, "Got it!" She called as Minato began to clean the scattered objects. Kushina came back into the living room, "Sorry about the mess, you know I can't go on a mission without my lucky shuriken."

He smiled at her, "Maybe next time you can be patient enough to wait for me to come home?"

"I knew it was somewhere! I just had to find it!" She tried to defend herself. He shook his head and chuckled. Minato was a neat and organized person, but Kushina definitely wasn't. It seemed every time he left her alone there was a new mess to clean. How her parents didn't go insane he didn't know. They were almost done cleaning the living room, "Um... Don't go in the bedroom yet..." She said running off to probably clean the mess.

Minato sat down and flipped open the folder. The leader seemed to be Asami Uzumaki. She was 25 the same age as them. There were 3 others, Emi Uzumaki who was 23 and Asami's sister. There was also Hana Uzumaki who was only 21 but very deadly. There was one male on the team, Hisao Uzumaki who was 24. They were all deadly. And they all could have been people Kushina had known. She had left the village when she was 8, they could've played together.

Kushina walked out a small bag in her hand. "So who is this rogue group?"

"They're young. They're names are Asami, Emi, Hana, and Hisao Uzumaki."

Kushina froze, "What?" She asked sounding shocked she rushed over to the couch looking over the folder, "This... This can't be right."

"Did you know them Kushina?" Minato asked scooting closer. She just sat silently. "Kushina?"

"Me and Asami were best friends Hisao used to play with us and Emi used to follow us around though it annoyed us. I thought they died. All these years..."

"Kushina are you going to be ok for this mission?" Minato asked grabbing hold of her hand.

"Yeah... It's been years." She said looking back. "It's just shocking..." She said looking at Asami's aged faced. She couldn't help but remember the girl that used to run alongside her. Their red hair flying behind them. They both swore never to cut their hair and to only marry an Uzumaki. But this was no longer the girl she knew, this was a ruthless enemy planning an attack against her home and she would stop them. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want to hear Fugaku's mouth."

He chuckled, "I understand that. Just don't push yourself." She smiled softly at him, "I'm here for you."

She blushed, "I know you are, that's why I love you." She said leaning in towards him. Minato gently placed his hand on her cheek. Just as their lips were about to connect there was a knock at the door. Kushina moved her head, "Who is that!?" She yelled angry at whoever ruined their moment.

"Um... Probably Kakashi..." Minato said standing up to open the door.

"Oh right." Kushina said with a chuckle and rubbing the back of her head.

Kakashi walked into the living room, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah me and your sensei were about to make out." Kushina replied blatantly. Both the boys blushed and became rigid.

"No we weren't." Minato quickly added, but Kakashi doubted him based on his blush.

"We have to be at the gates soon are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

Minato blushed, "Um... No..."

"Really sensei?" Kakashi called as Minato rushed off to the room.

"I'm ready!" Kushina added grabbing her bag proudly. Kakashi rolled his eyes or rather eye, but she could see a slight smile under that mask. "So what's up kid?"

"I'm 17 now, I don't think kid fits anymore."

"What are you talking about? Your still a tiny little thing." She said laughing and rustling his hair. He knocked it away annoyed which only seemed to encourage her teasing. Luckily Minato came in soon after and rescued him.

"All ready to go?" He asked. Kakashi looked around though they were only 7 years apart he looked at them like parents. Minato looked after him when he first joined his team. And Kushina used to invite the team over all the time. He used to hate it spending more time with Obito seemed like punishment. He missed those days now. Now it's just him and Rin. They both missed their goofball teammate. He stopped his musings realizing the group was about to leave.

"Come on squirt." Kushina called.

"Really?" Kakashi said dryly. Minato laughed cheerfully as they came to the village gates where Fugaku was waiting for them.

"You're late."

Kushina looked at her watch, "By 2 minutes!" She exclaimed, "Besides Shikaku's not here yet."

"How troublesome, just cause you're late doesn't mean you have to throw me under the bus." Shikaku said walking up his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go." Fugaku said. Heading out the gates. The rest of them grudgingly followed.

"Who put him in charge." Kushina whispered to the rest of the group.

The group made their way through the forest in silence. Fugaku and Minato were in the lead followed by Shikaku and Kakashi. Kushina was in the rear. She was on high alert sensing for anyone in the area. She felt 4 spikes in chakra in the forest and one of them felt familiar. "Stop!" She called to the group. They all stopped on the branches and looked back at her. "There's four shinobi in the forest. They feel familiar I think they're Uzumaki."

"Should we hide ourselves?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina shook her head, "If they are Uzumaki they already know we're here as well."

"We should stay in the trees at least hide are selves a little." Shikaku replied.

"You underestimate an uzumaki's sensory abilities." Kushina replied.

"They weren't supposed to be here for days." Fugaku snarled out.

"Well obviously the information was wrong." Minato replied. "Prepare yourselves."

Before they got a chance to move chains wrapped them up from shoulder to toe. They couldn't move and with every second they felt more drained. "Too late. You should be out in seconds." A male voice said. They all collapsed except one she was fighting to stay awake. The one thing that stood out to him was her red hair.

"Hisao..." Kushina whispered before passing out.

That's when he realized who she was, "Kushina..." Hisao said shocked.

"Good job, Hisao." Asami said.

"Asami... It's Kushina." He said pointing to the red head on the ground. Asami froze then walked over to the still girl. She crouched down looking at her. Her face wasn't as round but it was definitely her.

"Tie them up and bring them with us." Asami demanded.

"Why?" Hana whined.

"We can't let them tell the hokage we're here. It's a threat to our success." Asami replied dryly.

"What about Kushina?" Emi asked.

"She seems to have chosen her side." Asami said. Hisao looked away, "I know you had a crush on her when we were kids but things change." He looked over glaring.

"Haha you attacked your first love?" Hana teased.

"Shut up!" Hisao said.

"Let's go." Asami demanded.

-/-

Kushina began to wake up she tried to move but her hands were tied behind her back she looked around and saw the others tied up next to her. "Psst any of you idiots awake."

"Same old Kushina." Hisao said. "And no they're all still out."

"Hisao! What are you doing!? Where are we!? What are your plans?" She looked him over. His hair was a deep red, short and pointy. He was tall and broad. "What happened to you guys?"

"We came for revenge on Konoha."

"What did Konoha do to you?" Kushina asked.

"Don't act as if it's a perfect city. They left Uzushiogakure for destruction. They destroyed countless lives in the war. And I know what they did to you..."

"It's not that bad..."

"You said you were moving here for better opportunities but instead they sealed a monster inside you. A demon that could clear a forest with it's tail. They used you. They made you a weapon and left my family to die."

"That's not true! Konoha would've supported you if they could have. They would've helped if they knew!"

"They did know Kushina. My dad had his suspicions he sent a letter to Konoha for support but they said there was no threat a few days later we were destroyed. I saw my parents die in front of my face. They let us scatter around the world as long as they had you their weapon."

"I'm not a weapon! And they don't treat me like one!" He snorted, "I'm a trusted Konoha shinobi and you're threatening to destroy my home! I will stop you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Asami asked from the tree.

Kushina looked up in the tree to see her past best friend. "Asami! I know you're in charge are you crazy!"

"Maybe a bit." She said with a laugh. "You see they let the Uzumaki's be destroyed the very type of people they need to keep them from being destroyed." She said with a smirk.

"I would never let you use me or it!" Kushina yelled.

"Unfortunately you're seals are too strong, but we have this." She said grabbing a scroll. "What keeps it so strong is your Uzumaki blood, but they let all the Uzumaki's die. We're going to bring the future holder of the kyuubi here and destroy their seal. It'll be much easier to do since they can't be an Uzumaki. Konoha screwed themselves."

"What what do you mean? That's impossible."

"Not with this scroll. It makes it as easy as a summoning scroll. Hisao let's go." Asami said as they walked to the center of the clearing.

"Asami! Asami!" Kushina called. The others began to wake up.

"What's going on?" Shikaku asked as he tested his restraints.

"They want to use the kyuubi to destroy the village." Kushina said upset.

"What?" Minato asked panicked.

"They can't use the current jinchuriki. They're trying to bring the future one here. They think it'll be easier to break that seal than the current one." Kushina said. Minato knew what she was but the others didn't.

"What that makes no sense! That's impossible!" Fugaku said.

"What did the hokage say! Don't underestimate them. There was a reason they were destroyed in the war!" Kushina yelled back. "Asami stop it!" Kushina yelled to her.

"You know her?" Fugaku asked accusingly.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked defensively. He didn't like the way he was looking at Kushina.

"No it doesn't." Minato answered for him. They seemed to be pouring all their chakra into certain points around a scroll.

"It's not working!" Emi called out.

"It's trying to anchor itself down. Just keep pulling." Asami called.

"We have to stop them." Kushina cried.

"Is anyone able to free themselves?" Shikaku called. They all replied no. He knew the likelihood was low they were all chakra exhausted and had no use of their hands.

"Come on you stupid demon!" Asami yelled soon after a giant cloud of smoke appeared in the clearing.

"What the hell?" Hana yelled. Standing before them was a giant mansion. The ground had changed as well. The trees seemed bigger and the ground looked scarred. Some of it looked old and a little grown over. As if many battles had taken place here.

Someone appeared on the roof. He was tall and blonde they couldn't see his face but they could see the bright orange he was wearing. Kushina could feel the kyuubi's chakra from here and quickly had to suppress her own. But she could also feel other people in the house as well. "He's the one we want." Asami called to the group.

Kushina mentally begged the boy to run. All of a sudden his voice rang out, "Oi! You ruined my party you're gonna-" his foot slipped and he began to tumble down the roof. With each bump the Konoha shinobi flinched. It ended with a two story drop to the ground face first.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Hana said with a snicker.

"I think this just got a lot easier." Asami said while crossing her arms. "Hisao go get him." She commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Hisao began to walk towards the motionless boy, "Get up!" Kushina called, "Come on get up, kid!" She yelled. He was their only hope. They were tied up and though there were others in the house they weren't moving which suggests they were passed out.

"Shut up, Kushina!" Asami yelled.

"No I won't! I won't stop fighting!" She said squirming in her binds. By now Hisao reached the boy. She thought he was done for as he reached down the ground exploded behind him. The boy lying on the ground disappeared only to be replaced by one grabbing hold of Hisao and holding a kunai to his neck. The group gasped surprised at his clever tactic.

"Stop whatever you're planning." The boy said.

"Who says we're planning anything?" Asami replied calmly as if her friend and ally wasn't being threatened.

He snorted, "I can feel your ill intent from here." He tightened his grip on the kunai. "Now I don't care what your planning, I will stop you if you continue. But I'm giving you a chance to stop it now."

"And if I don't stop, you kill him?" Asami asked.

"If I have to." Naturo said.

"Go ahead. I'm done with him anyways. It's you I need now." Asami said.

"What!? Asami! Help him!" Emi cried.

"He has served his purpose, Emi. Besides we all knew the risks." Asami said. Kushina couldn't believe it, who is this girl?

"No don't!" Emi screamed.

"Emi!" Asami yelled.

"No! Haven't we lost enough people!" She yelled back.

"Look he's the idiot that got himself captured." Hana said. Emi looked at Hisao pitifully. And then gave the blonde a pleading look.

"Go ahead. I don't care." Asami said as Hana shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto could feel Hisao shaking he was terrified, "People like you disgust me." Naruto said to Asami. He quickly placed a seal on Hisao it sealed all his chakra away. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Hisao!" Emi cried. He made a mental note to do the same to her at all costs. The others he'd try but couldn't make any promises. Emi came running in blindly filled with grief. She thought he had killed him. Though she was emotional she was strong, she was mostly using taijutsu. Naruto kept blocking waiting for a chance to put on the seal.

"Listen." He put his arms up blocking a kick to the face, "He's still alive." She froze. Naruto took his chance and she dropped to the ground.

"You seem to becoming a problem. But trust me we're not as stupid." Asami said her arms crossed.

Naruto smirked, "And I'm stronger than you know."

"Though you said you were having a party... Aren't you a little drunk?" Hana said with a smirk.

Kushina noticed the boy faltered, 'he's drunk.' She thought. "You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled. The boy began to look over but Hana took her chance. One of her chains wrapped around his wrist she yanked and he went flying through the air across the field slamming him into a couple trees landing on the ground. But she didn't leave him there. She yanked again making him hit a few more trees slamming him to the ground where he rolled closer to the group that was tied up. He laid there his face turned away. Kushina squirmed, "Get up!" Kushina demanded.

"Kushina, he was just thrown around like a rag doll he can't-" Fugaku was cut off as the boy pushed himself up a bit he coughed up a little blood before looking over at the group. His eyes widened when he saw Kushina, "Mom?" He whispered almost silently. Her eyes widened. His big blue eyes looking at her confused. They were his fathers eyes and he had Minato's hair as well. Before she could even react Hana pulled again sliding him against the ground.

Kushina began to flip, "NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed louder as he hit about 5 more trees. Minato just sat there frozen. She finally flung him off the chain sending him toward the mansion. Just before he hit it, a figure jumped out catching him. They slid across the ground to a stop. The man uncurled himself. Getting up he held his hand down. The blonde her future son grabbed it and got up shakily they seemed to have a short conversation and then he pointed over to them.

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked as the man looked over.

"I think it's you." Shikaku replied looking wide eyed at the tall silver haired man. The young Kakashi just kept opening and closing his mouth. Minato still sat there frozen while Kushina was still trying to free herself, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

While the boys were distracted Hana sent two chains out towards them. The older Kakashi did a few hand symbols raising a rock wall he jumped over it creating a fire ball shooting it at Hana. She rolled out of the way as Naruto dropped down where she stopped quickly applying his seal which left her unconscious. Naruto turned towards Asami. "Do you give up now?"

She smirked, Kushina became angry, "Just give up already!"

"You know I kinda like this kid so cute." Asami said. "And headstrong just how I like them. Too bad I need you."

"Leave him alone." Kushina yelled protectively.

Naruto glanced over, "Where did you bring us?"

"Well I only meant to bring you. You're the one who dragged all of this with you trying to anchor yourself." Naruto's fists clenched. "Tell me, how is your chakra. You must be tired after bringing all this with you."

"Bringing all this where?" Naruto growled out.

She laughed as if this was all a game. "The past of course." Naruto and Kakashi stood frozen.

"You wanted me, why?"

"Why would anyone want a jinchuriki."

"For Kurama." He said clutching his stomach where the kyuubi was. Kushina looked confused.

"Who? Did you name it?" She said with a laugh. "It's a monster not a friend." She said laughing harder.

"Who's truly the monster the person who believes himself a monster or the people who created the monster by calling him one." Naruto responded.

"Wise words for someone so young. But don't delude yourself you carry a giant chakra monster inside you and I'm going to use that monster to destroy Konoha."

"Over my dead body." Naruto said.

"Unfortunately it'll have to be. Most people can't survive a tailed beast extraction." Minato gasped and looked over at Kushina than back at the mysterious blonde. Then how did he now have the kyuubi.

"I suggest that you give up now." The older Kakashi said. "Konoha would never let that happen. No matter the time period. Besides the others are waking up as well."

"What is a ragtag group of kids gonna do."

"Did you know all the current or future heads of prominent Konoha clans live here. And did you also know our current kazekage stays here when he comes for Konoha for business. And I do believe the hokage is coming as well. Are you able to handle this?"

All of a sudden a pink haired girl burst through the front door, "Naruto!" She yelled panicked. The blonde looked over. 'Naruto, her sons name was Naruto.' Kushina thought. Sakura didn't know what was going on but she could tell Naruto had been fighting. She knew that look he was in pain but too determined to give up.

"Stop right now!" A Konoha anbu yelled.

Asami could feel more shinobi coming, "Dammit this isn't over!" She said running off.

Just then the third hokage came in. He froze looking at the giant mansion that had appeared. He shook himself out of it. "Dog, rabbit follow Asami. Cat check on Minato and the others. Snake grab the other Uzumakis. I'll take care of the others."

Sakura was checking Naruto over, "You have three broken ribs and severe chakra exhaustion. You're lucky that's it. Now what's going on?"

Sarutobi had just walked into hearing distance when he heard the blonde say, "They brought me here to the past. They wanted to use the kyuubi to destroy Konoha. I stopped most of them but one got away."

"Interesting story, but highly implausible." The hokage said. The boy turned to him in surprise. When he saw the boys face he froze.

Just then Kushina ran up blocking the path between the hokage and the blonde boy, "Leave him alone! He's been through enough tonight."

Minato ran up next to Kushina, "Please Hokage-sama they didn't come here by choice and he never stopped fighting to protect Konoha." He looked at the two and sighed. I would like a DNA sample from all the residence here to confirm their story."

"Some of the people here weren't originally from Konoha." Naruto rasped out.

Older Kakashi jumped in, "Three are sand nin one, Gaara, is the current Kazekage in our time. And there are three others who moved to Konoha in the last year but are still trusted shinobi of Konoha."

Sarutobi faltered, "Kakashi?"

"Yo." He said raising one hand in greeting lazily while keeping the other in his pocket.

"Listen, Naruto needs rest." Sakura said. She plucked one of his hairs making Naruto flinch. She put it in a bag she had from the hospital. "Here's his sample." She helped him up. Minato reached for him, but he fell on Kakashi's shoulder instead.

"We would like permission to stay and keep guard in the house." Minato said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." The hokage said.

"I'm staying here whether you agree or not." Kushina said stubbornly.

"You need someone to keep an eye on them. Why not us." Minato said.

Sarutobi sighed either way they were going to be here, "Ok but the anbu search the house and collect DNA samples first."

Minato nodded his head. Sarutobi walked away to tell the anbu what to do. Minato looked around, "Please tell me this is some kind of dream." He said to Kushina.

Kushina looked at her fiancé, "I wish it was."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Kushina and Minato stood in the doorway of the giant house as the anbu filed out. Minato took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. He heard a loud yell, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm gonna guess they're in this direction." Kushina said taking the lead her red ponytail swaying behind her. She walked into the room and 17 pairs of eyes turned to her. She examined them already being able to tell who some of their parents were. She whistled, "Quite the group."

"Yes, this is Uzumaki Kushina and Namakazi Minato. They will be keeping an eye inside the house while anbu keep an eye outside I ask that you stay here until we get our results back. And as for what is going on as the story goes you were dragged to the past by a rogue group of Uzumakis. We will see if the story checks out." He began to walk away.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kiba yelled, "Oh wait I'm crazy I'm talking to the third hokage." The hokage didn't miss how weird this experience was for them.

He sighed, "Now it's been a long chaotic night and you given me plenty of paperwork to do. Please try not to cause anymore trouble." He stopped by Minato and Kushina before leaving. "Don't let yourselves be distracted."

Minato's eyes scanned the group. He saw that the blonde and Kakashi were not in the room. "As Hokage-sama said I am Namakazi Minato." The group began to silently glance around at each other not expecting to see the dead fourth hokage. "You know it would be helpful to have some names."

"Oh right I'm Tenten. And this is my teammate Rock Lee." Lee did one of his youthful poses. "I think you can guess who our teacher is." She said exasperated.

"Abarame Shino."

"I'm his teammate Inuzuka Kiba and this is our other teammate Hyuuga Hinata." He said wrapping his arm around her with a cocky grin.

Tenten jumped up from the couch, "Woah woah woah! When did this happen!" She said pointing at the two. Shino silently gave him a high five as the others started to freak out as well.

"Happened about 10 minutes before the world flipped 3 times." Kiba said one of his fangs sticking out as Hinata blushed a bright red.

"It felt more like 5 times. Oh yeah I'm Yamanaka Ino."

Kushina burst out laughing, "Wait you're Yamanaka Inoichi kid?" Ino nodded her head confused, "Sorry somehow picturing Inoichi's daughter only makes me think of him in a dress!" The room stared at her and then burst into fits of giggles picturing the same thing.

"Thank god you got most of you're mom's looks Ino-pig." Sakura yelled.

"Shut it, Billboard Brow!" She yelled back.

Kushina smiled, "Let's see I'm going to guess your teammates are him."

"Akimichi Choji." He said through a mouthful of chips.

She scanned the group finding a familiar looking face with his arm around a sand nin. "Him." She said wondering how a leaf and sand nin ended up together.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru and this is my girlfriend Temari. Yes she is a sand nin, sister to the kazekage actually." He said already figuring out what her look was for.

"I'm Matsuri another sand nin, assistant to the kazekage. You're Konoha's yellow flash right!?" She asked excitedly.

Minato blushed slightly, "Uh, that's one of the nicknames I have."

Her eyes sparkled, "Before she can begin to ask you a million question I'm Gaara."

"You're the Kazekage!?" Kushina asked shocked.

He nodded, "I am I guess someone told you already."

"But you're so young."

He smirked slightly, "I've actually been Kazekage for 3 years now." Her eyes widened even more he must have been 16 17 years old when he became Kazekage. How strong was this kid.

"That's right he's the one and only Gaara of the sand. Became Kazekage at 17. Sand follows his every command." Matsuri said enthusiastically.

"Calm down Matsuri." Gaara said.

"It's not like it isn't true, little brother." Temari said rustling his hair. He shook her hand off but they could see his slight smile.

"I'm Hozuki Suigetsu of Kirigakure originally. But now a member of Konoha."

"I'm Jugo." A boy in the corner said.

"I'm Uzumaki Karin I was from Kusagakure. But I am happily a Konoha shinobi."

"I'm happily a Konoha shinobi." Suigetsu mocked.

"Shut up water brain!" She yelled throwing a punch at his face which instantly liquified. Minato and Kushina looked shocked.

"The last three idiots are my teammates. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said waving at them. That was the girl that helped Naruto. "And the one passed out on the floor over there is Sai." She said.

Just then Kakashi walked in, "Naruto's asleep now." He froze seeing Minato and Kushina there.

"Kakashi! No way!" Kushina said running up and circling him. "You're so big and old! Well not old... You know what I mean! I guess I can't call _you_ kid!" She said trying to rustle his hair only to realize she couldn't quite reach.

Kakashi finally shook himself out of his shock giving Kushina a full force smile, "Not quite as short as I used to be. Or am now I guess."

"How the hell did you get here anyways?" Sasuke asked his former sensei.

"Hokage-sama saw Naruto buying copious amounts of alcohol and asked me to keep an eye out to make sure things didn't get out of hand." Kakashi replied.

Kiba snorted, "Great job you did of that."

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a beer from the table. He sat down in an open chair, "So what's the sleeping situation?"

"Hinata already offered to share her room with me and Gaara has the guest room." Matsuri responded.

"I can sleep in Karin's room and you can take my room Kakashi sensei." Sasuke replied.

"What about those two?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh we can stay in here. We're supposed to be keeping an eye on you anyways." Minato said. The group agreed and began to get up to go to bed.

Sakura stopped walking over to Kakashi pushing her bangs out of her face. "How's Naruto?"

"He's tired but he'll probably be fine by tomorrow." He said to his student.

"Thanks, sensei." She said walking to her room.

Minato and Kushina sat down on the couch, "Um, Kakashi?" Minato prodded.

"Yes Minato, sensei."

"Naruto is really our son isn't he."

Kakashi sat there for a second but then decided they would find out anyways, "Yes." He said swirling his beer and taking a sip.

"And he's the jinchuriki as well? That's why Asami wanted him." Minato asked.

"Yes he is." He sighed.

"How and why? The current jinchuriki is fine! What happened? What's going to happen. Asami said the host won't survive a tailed beast extraction!" Minato cried.

"Minato..." He sighed out.

"Kakashi!" Minato growled out.

"The future should stay in the future, Minato sensei. Telling you could change the future and make everything worse." Kakashi said. That's when he saw the tears in Minato's eyes and Kushina was oddly silent.

"I can't lose her..." He choked out as a tear dripped down his cheek. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lose the people he once thought of as family, but at the same time he didn't want to screw up and lose the people he had now. He loved his students and their friends and his friends. Was it possible to save them all?

"Just let me figure it all out." Kakashi said standing up to walk to sasuke's room.

"What does that mean?" Kushina snarled out.

"There's a bathroom down that hallway first door on the right. And the kitchen is through that door. Good night."

"Kakashi. Kakashi." Minato called to the retreating figure. "Damnit." He said slamming his hand on the coffee table. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Kushina scooted closer to him. Her hand reached up cupping his face. "Hey I'm ok everything's going to be ok." She whispered out.

He turned to face her, "Kushina... I can't lose you."

"And you won't. We'll figure it all out." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her shoulder and hair, "I won't lose you." He whispered.

"Minato..." Kushina whispered back. Her hand reached over to his chin bringing his face to hers kissing him gently. But he intensified it quickly kissing her with need. She pulled away, "Minato! We're still on a mission!"

He laid down the length of the couch resting his head in her lap. "Just let me lay here for a while..." She said nothing but began running her hand through his hair. Fifteen minutes passed and she realized he was asleep. She continued stroking his head looking around the room. Her eyes caught sight of a bare foot sticking out of the entryway to the hallway. She silently got up walking away from the couch only to circle back closer to the wall. When she was close to the hallway she jumped out grabbing hold of the foot, "Gotcha." The blonde jumped throwing his head back hitting it against the wall. Her eyes met his bright blue ones. "I thought you were asleep." She said lamely.

"I couldn't." He replied quietly rubbing the back of his head. Kushina's hand shakily reached up. He looked shocked almost scared until her hand gently touched his cheek. Her thumb caressing him, "I'm so sorry." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I would never want this for you. I would never want you to have the burden of the kyuubi." Naruto's eyes teared up he tried hold it in but he couldn't tears began to flow down and he grabbed hold of her tightly only to flinch and loosen his hold. That's when she remembered Sakura said he had broken ribs. All because someone made him the jinchuriki. Her hand reached up rubbing her hand through his hair. "It's ok." She said softly though she was inwardly filled with anger. 'I'll kill whoever did this to him.' She thought violently. They sat there silently for a few minutes until Naruto calmed down. She pulled away slightly, "Let's head to the kitchen I'll make some tea. Hey do you have any ramen?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

He wiped his eyes and beamed the biggest smile at her, "I always have ramen." He said cheerfully. She stood up offering him her hand which he gladly took. He headed to the kitchen tip toeing past Minato. Kushina grabbed the teapot while Naruto went to the cabinet, "Which kind do you want." She looked over and her mouth practically hit the floor. There was every kind of ramen ever made.

She walked over in heaven and began grabbing different kinds. "I think this is my dream come true." She said with armful of ramen. Naruto laughed but grabbed practically one of every kind and walked over to the kitchen table lining up his food.

He looked over at the pot on the stove and then back over at the collection of ramen on the table, "I think we're gonna need more water."

She looked at all the ramen on the table, "I think you're right do you have another pot?" She asked. He nodded his head and went to a cabinet he pulled one out and filled it with water then set it on the stove. Just as he did the water began to whistle from the first. He pulled it off and went over carefully deciding which ones he wanted first. Kushina realized what he was doing and picked a few herself before grabbing the pot and pouring the water into the cups. While they were cooking she went to find chopsticks. She opened drawer after drawer only to find nothing.

Naruto chucked walking over to the opposite end and grabbed the chopsticks. He walked back over to the table, "Let's eat I'm starving!" He pulled the lid back digging in slurping up his noodles. Kushina sat across from him picking up her chopsticks and slurping up her ramen as well.

"So... Who was your sensei?" She asked curiously.

He swallowed his mouthful. "Kakashi-sensei was! It was me Sasuke and Sakura-chan." He slurped up another mouthful. "Then Sasuke... Joined his own team and Sai joined ours."

"It's weird to think of Kakashi as a sensei. He's so quiet and strict." She said.

"What!? Not at all! He used to always show up hours late to training or missions! And he'd always have the lamest excuses! Plus he's always reading Ero-sennin's porn novels!"

"Kakashi reads porn!" Kushina bellowed out. "And who's Ero-sennin!?"

"Oh that's what I used to call Jiraiya-sensei." He said laughing.

She blinked twice and then burst out in laughter, "Oh my god that's perfect!" She said inbetween giggles. "I'm so using that!" Just then the other pot of water started to whistle. Naruto got up grabbing it. It was perfect timing he was out of ramen he filled all of the remaining cups sitting back down at the table. "So what's your ninja rank, I'm a jonin myself."

"Hehe well I only took the chuunin exam once when I was 12 and I never got a chance to take it again..."

"So you're still a genin?..." Kushina asked a bit scared for him. Asami was ridiculously strong and he was only a genin.

"Don't worry my skills are greater than that of a genin." He said confidently. But she still worried. But she calmed herself remembering he defeated the other three with chakra exhaustion. But that only reminded her of how he was thrown around. She silently slurped her ramen. And he stirred his. "So... What's your favorite kind of ramen?"

"Oh I love miso pork!" Kushina said, "But I also love shrimp! And chicken!"

"So basically every kind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Haha Minato says I have an addiction." She said with a laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been told the same thing." He said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head as well mimicking his mothers actions. And that's how Minato walked in on them. Both laughing and rubbing the back of their head surrounded by empty ramen cups.

"Eh! Minato did we wake you?" Kushina asked. He stood wide eyed looking at the boy who was turned towards him. God he looked so much like Kushina yet so much like him.

"Do you want ramen?" Naruto asked "Well if you don't there's other things in here just don't eat anything marked Choji. There was this one time I ate his last pop tart and it was bad. He got akamaru to track down the culprit and everything." He said rummaging around the cabinets. "I knew calling an Akimichi fat was dangerous but taking their food is a death wish!" Kushina chuckled.

"How did you become the jinchuriki?" Minato blurted out.

The things in Naruto's hands clattered to the ground, "Minato!" Kushina screeched.

"I'm sorry I just..." Minato said lamely.

"I became the jinchuriki because it was my fate my destiny." He said picking up the things he dropped and putting them away. He turned around a smile on his face, "I should get some sleep. Night." He said leaving.

"I can't believe you, Minato!"

"What?" He asked.

"You're such an idiot!" She said storming out of the kitchen. He sat down at the table running his hands through his hair. He sighed then began to clean the mess the two had left.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 

Naruto walked back to his room, 'What am I supposed to tell them Kurama?' He waited a while only to get silence, 'Kurama!' He yelled in his mind.

"I'm trying to rest, kit." He sighed out.

'What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to them? I can't tell them they both died.'

"You tell them nothing. You shouldn't have even talked to them in the first place."

'I can't ignore them!' He thought back to the fox inside him.

"I know you kit. But you can't change the past the world is depending on you. They need you to save the world." He said.

'I don't have to change the past but that doesn't mean I can't get to know them!'

"They could be one in the same tread lightly kit." Kurama said closing his eyes again.

'Thanks a lot!' He thought sarcastically.

He opened one eye, "Naruto, I know you want your parents but you may end up giving a lot more up. Just trust me on this kit." Naruto grumbled but made his way into bed. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep but he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. "I'm sorry kit. I wish it could be some other way." He whispered to the sleeping boy. He used the little chakra he had recovered to heal Naruto's ribs. "Heh. Look what you've done to me Naruto." He yawned growing quiet within him.

-/-

Minato made his way to the living room. Kushina was lying on one couch, he made his way to the other laying down as well. "I know I'm an idiot. I just don't know what to say it just came out before I could think."

Kushina rolled over, "Now you know how I feel." She said with a giggle. "But somehow with him it's different."

He snorted, "Well he does seem to take after you." He said playfully.

"Eh do you really think so?" She said excitedly, "But he seemed so calm and collected during the fight a lot like you." He smiled softly at that. "Eh eh! Did you know Kakashi reads porn!?"

"What!?" Minato said sitting up.

"Apparently he reads them all the time, that's what Naruto said. Oh and he calls Jiraiya-sama Ero-sennin!"

Minato laughed, "Well he definitely takes after you."

She laughed as well, "If it's easier you should talk to the older Kakashi. He was Naruto's sensei and apparently acts a lot more like Obito than he does Kakashi."

Minato grew silent Obito was still a touchy subject but he still wondered what had made him change so much. Yes Kakashi had subtly changed since his death but he was still a strict rigid kid nothing like Obito. Maybe he'd go to investigate how and why he changed. Maybe he could find out a little about Naruto as well. "Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow." He finally said.

"Do you think Naruto has a girlfriend yet!?" Kushina asked. She wanted to know everything about her son and his life. She may not be around for it.

"Eh none of them suggested it." He said she looked a little disappointed, "But that pink haired girl seemed a little overprotective of him." He pointed out.

"Ooh he did call her Sakura-chan! They are teammates! I bet he stole her heart as he bravely protected her from some enemy!" She squealed out.

He chuckled, "I think you have a wild imagination."

"Maybe I do. Do you somehow get the feeling that Naruto's special. Especially when he was talking about fate and destiny. I don't know maybe every mother feels this way." She said.

"He's our kid I'm sure he's going to do great things." He responded. He didn't get to talk to him and now he wished he had kept his mouth shut. He ran him off because of his stupid mouth. He sighed and turned over, "Goodnight Kushina, I love you." He said.

"I love you too quit worrying so much." She replied rolling over as well instantly falling asleep. He sighed and closed his eye but all he kept seeing was Naruto's face. And how he fell on Kakashi rather than him. As if he was more comfortable with him. He shook that thought out of his head. He was his father.

-/-

(I don't own the song it's Taylor Swift don't hate me)

"He said let's get out of this town drive out of the city away from the crowd. I thought heaven can't help me now... Nothing lasts forever. But this is gonna take me down." That blasted through the house waking Kushina and Minato up. They jumped off the couch ready for an attack. Only to see the blonde named Ino bust out a door down the hall. "He's so bad but he does it so well. I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is... Say you'll remember me!" She sang falling into another door knocking loudly, "Standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset babe!"

The door burst open and Sakura came out. "What the hell Ino-pig!" She yelled.

"I said 'No one has to know what we do.' His hands are in my hair his clothes are in my room. And his voice is a familiar sound. Nothing lasts forever, but this is getting good now!" She tapped her foot at first. But she soon bust a smile.

She began singing as well, "He's so tall and handsome as hell. He's so bad but he does it so well..." They danced around "And when we've had our very last kiss my last request is..." They danced into the living room only to freeze seeing the two adults. They looked confused and then shocked as if they remembered what happened.

Sakura stepped forward and bowed. She was nervous she knew they were Naruto's parents. "Uh sorry if we woke you." She said looking up slightly fidgeting the music still blasting in the back ground.

"Oh whatever they're here to observe us! So let them observe us!" Ino said grabbing her hand and spinning her around.

She easily slipped away, "They are guests here, Ino!" She said.

Kushina laughed it off, "What are you saying sorry for! You put on quite the show!" Her pink head shot up a smile on her face.

"Well apparently when the music calls..." She said which only made the woman laugh harder.

"Will you troublesome woman shut up!" Shikamaru said poking his head out.

"Shut it lazy ass!" Ino yelled.

"Ah too early too troublesome..." He said retreating back to his room.

Lee came running out dragging Tenten behind him, "Come on! We'll start off with 50 laps around town and then we can to 500 hundred push ups 500 squats..." He said listing off different exercises.

"There's no way in hell I am doing all that." She replied.

"Youth waits for no one!" He yelled.

"Um you can do your exercises in the yard but no farther than that at least for now." Minato said.

"Wait so that wasn't a dream?" Tenten asked.

Gaara walked in, "No it wasn't. The Hokage and I had a meeting scheduled an hour ago she should be storming over and finding us gone soon."

"She?" Kushina asked.

"It seems I've already begun to say too much."

"What does that mean?" Minato asked.

"Who knows what we could change with what we say and do here." He replied simply.

Just then Kakashi walked around the corner reading a book. "Yo." He said plopping on the couch.

"Ugh do you have to read those things in public!?" Ino asked.

"Let a man have his pleasures." Kakashi replied.

Minato looked over the cover and raised an eyebrow he walked over grabbing the book from his hand and turning it to his face. He read a few lines and his face started to turn red. "Kakashi! You're reading porn around a bunch of children?" He asked.

He laughed softly, "I believe I'm a little old and you're a little too young to be scolding me." He said holding out his hand for his book.

He handed back his book and sat down, "how old are you now Kakashi?"

"Eh just turned 30." Minato's eyes widened he's 5 years older than he was now it felt rather odd. Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "Would you like to go for a walk Minato-sensei?" His blue eyes shot over to him. He nodded his head a slight smile on his face. The two men got off the couch and walked to the door. They walked into the yard, "So how far are we allowed to go?" Kakashi asked.

"I think about to the tree line." Minato replied pointing out an anbu. They began to stroll around the yard. "You know the Kakashi I know wouldn't read porn in public and he doesn't have such a lazy posture."

"Give me a break sensei." He said with a smile, "I'm getting to be an old man now. It's not as easy to keep a straight posture."

He laughed at him, "I see your sense of humor improved as well."

He smirked, "I'm not that bratty little kid anymore."

"I can see that..." They walked in silence for a minute. "What is Naruto like?" He finally asked. Kakashi looked over hesitant, "I promise nothing too revealing... Just who he is. I know you were his sensei."

He smiled, "You know I came up with the best nickname for him." Minato looked over expectantly which only made Kakashi's grin widen, "The number one unpredictable hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Minato sweat dropped, "Though it may sound like an insult it really isn't. You never know what Naruto is going to do or what he'll accomplish, but it's sure to be past your wildest imagination. Naruto's greatest strength isn't his skill as a ninja; it's the ability to change a person's mind and heart. He's probably taken down more enemies with his words than with his fists." Kakashi said.

"What if he can't talk to them? What if they don't listen." Minato asked a little worried.

"Don't worry Naruto is one of the strongest ninja in the world only rivaled by Sasuke. Naruto knows when it's time to use his fists and when it's time to talk. Though he carries a seriousness about him in battle he doesn't bring it with him in his everyday life. He's someone who brings everyone together. They follow him and I know he will be Hokage one day. And even though I am his sensei I really look up to him." Kakashi said gazing off into the sky. Minato took all this in he couldn't help but feel proud. He really wanted to talk to his son. They continued walking and were coming to the back of the house.

They heard a yell, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He froze suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's', "Attack!" They all yelled charging at once. Minato became worried and quickly jumped to the top of the roof to see what was going on. He looked around only to see they were attacking a glowing Naruto. He was bright orange with a black cloak. He had thick black whisker marks. He almost looked like he was on fire. It was already incredible how many clones he produced but to have them all attack at once was crazy. But to his amazement they all started dropping like flies. He was fast possibly faster than him, but he wasn't using any seals he was only using his chakra. Then he realized it wasn't his chakra it was the kyuubi's; he did what no other jinchuriki had done. He took control of the kyuubi's chakra. He was so strong he even saw him use a few Rasengans. It only took him a few minutes to destroy hundreds of clones. Though he didn't let his guard down. He touched the ground his eyes closed. He opened them and turned 3 Naruto's jumped from the trees each holding a Rasengan. He threw kunai at two destroying them but the third dodged he was almost at the original. He used his speed and dodged. He quickly turned kicking him aside he slid across the ground disappearing.

"Impressive isn't he?" Kakashi asked Minato just blankly nodded his head, shocked.

"Yeah! We are back in business!" He released his chakra turning back to normal.

"He's incredible!" Minato said. "I'll be back in a second." He said jumping down to the front of the house and running inside. He found Kushina in the kitchen she was clutching the counter, "You won't believe what Naruto had done he's harnessed the kyuubi's chakra!" He looked her over and saw the tension in her stance and the slight perspiration. "Are you okay?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah the kyuubi's just riled up he spoke for the first time in years."

"What'd it say?" Minato asked creeped out he hadn't realized it could talk.

"He was angry. He just growled out that someone was using his chakra." Kushina said relaxing a bit. "I just had to pull his chains a little tighter." Minato sighed in relief. "But that's great that's something all of us have yet to do. Not without being possessed."

"Possessed?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry it's never happened to me. But it's possible. When emotional or weak as in dying it's possible for a biju to take control of its host slowly though usually appearing one tail at a time. For the higher tailed jinchuriki it's a little worse the chakra will cover our body and we loose all consciousness by three to four tails. They look like a hybrid of the host and the biju but can destroy buildings." Minato looked completely panicked, Kushina was always emotional! "Don't worry it's never happened to me and it never will." They heard a commotion outside they ran to the door and up on the roof to see anbu surrounding Naruto and Kakashi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

-/-

Minato had just run off and Kakashi was alone on the roof. "I am not wasting your chakra!" Naruto yelled out loud. He had become to used to the kyuubi being at his side. "Because it's training! It isn't a waste!" He realized it looked like he was yelling to himself. Kakashi's eyes widened as he focused his chakra. It quickly formed a small yet still slightly larger than Akamaru fox with nine tails. Kakashi sighed jumping next to his student.

"You're an idiot, kit." The fox said.

"Bring the kyuubi back into you... Now!" Kakashi commanded as anbu began to circle the group. Naruto's eyes widened and he followed orders bringing the fox back into him before the anbu reached them.

"What are you doing?" A dog faced anbu bellowed out.

"I was just trying to talk to Kurama to the kyuubi..." Naruto responded unsure of himself, "We didn't mean any harm."

"What's going on?" Minato called from the roof.

"He temporarily released the kyuubi. It was small but it was still the kyuubi." Canary said.

"A-as I said we meant you no harm I just wanted to have a conversation..." He said.

They looked him over, "I'm taking him to the Hokage. Dog stay here with the others cat come with me."

"Take me as well." Kakashi said.

"No." he simply said.

"Then take Minato." Kakashi shot-back, he wanted somebody who would be on Naruto's side.

Minato jumped down but looked slightly nervous, "I needed to see the Hokage anyway." He hadn't even talked to his son yet.

"Minato..." Canary sighed out.

"Too put it simply I don't answer to you, I answer to the Hokage I will come until he tells me to leave."

Canary hissed but grabbed Naruto by the arm pulling him roughly, "Let's go!"

Minato protectively grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, "There's no need for that." He said threateningly. They stood there a second staring the other down. Finally canary let go of Naruto and motioned for him to start walking. Naruto followed Minato walking beside him.

A minute passed before Naruto looked up at his father shyly. He strode confidently forward. He finally felt eyes on him, he looked down not exactly sure what to say, "Uh, thanks for standing up for me earlier." Naruto said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm your father." He blushed, "Well I mean not yet... But I will be." He began blushing a bit darker.

It was then that he began to understand his father a little better. He gave his classic big grin, "What's his problem?" he whispered.

"Feels a little too entitled." He whispered back.

"More like someone stuck a stick up his ass." Naruto whispered. Minato snorted and began chuckling which only made Naruto laugh along. Canary stopped to glare only to make the men laugh a little harder. Minato pulled himself together faster.

"May we move on?" Canary barked out.

Naruto saluted him sarcastically, "Yes sir!"

You could practically hear his teeth grind. "I see he has _Kushina's_ personality _."_

Hegave him a comical grin, "So I've been told. Now shall we gentleman? I'm looking forward to seeing the old man." He said. They were all shocked including Minato at that. Even Kushina would never call the Hokage old man. He would have to talk to him about that one.

"You should learn some manners before we get there." Canary snarled moving a little quicker now. Naruto put his hands behind his head and strolled behind the man.

"You know if you're the same Canary from my time we've created a lot of good stories." The man just snorted, "Usually me pulling some prank and you leading some anbu to hunt me down." He said laughing. Minato was beginning to question how wild he was as a child. "But you know when I was 16 you thanked me and called me a hero."

"Stop telling stories boy." Canary said.

"I can't wait for all the fun." He said with a smirk. They reached the end of the forest path and reached the village. They quickly jumped to the rooftops and ran straight to the Hokage tower. They got there within minutes jumping to the ground and walked in the front door up the steps and to the hokage's office. They knocked on the door, "Come in." The Hokage called.

The group walked in and he instantly sighed, "What happened?" He asked. Fugaku looked over to the group evaluating them.

"The boy released the kyuubi." Canary spoke. The men's eyes widened.

"He was small only this big." Naruto said motioning with his hand. "And we were only going to talk."

"It doesn't matter how big it is. It could still destroy all of Konoha!" Canary retaliated.

"Just because _he_ could doesn't mean he will. Now will you stop being on a power trip and let the old man talk." He huffed out. The men were shocked especially Fugaku, he called the Hokage old man... To his face.

They all turned to the Hokage not sure what he'd do. To their surprise he started laughing, "Here I thought you had your father's personality!"

"Eh? What made you think that?" He said with a chuckle.

He smiled, "Now what's this about you talking to the kyuubi?" He said interlocking his hands on his desk. He couldn't help but remember the times he would get in trouble and be brought here.

"It's as I said things are just a little different I didn't think about what people would think. We meant no harm!" He thought he would just blow it off like he used to.

"So you did summon the kyuubi?" He asked.

"W-well yes but as I said-"

"You meant no harm." The Hokage cut in. "So you say at least. And you also say you're Minato's kid... But you don't seem to comfortable with him... I have no proof that you are his."

"I only wanted to talk..." He said looking down.

"To be honest I can't tell if you're being honest and this is a very delicate matter one that could destroy this city." He turned to Canary, "Fetch Inoichi Yamanaka."

Minato jumped forward, "Is this necessary, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage could see the protective glint in his eyes, "I told you not to be distracted." He simply said.

"Just let me go in with him." Minato pleaded.

"That's a horrible idea." Fugaku said intervening.

"How so? Inoichi will be looking for the worst in him, and you always add someone who looks for the best. There is no one better to look for the best in Naruto!"

"But it's a complete conflict of interest." Fugaku shot-back.

"And if it was your future son? Cause there's an Uchiha who looks an awful lot like Mikoto walking around that house." Minato shot back. That shut Fugaku up quickly.

"What does he mean?" He asked the Hokage.

He sighed, "There is an Uchiha in the mansion we got a hair sample and are waiting on the results." He opened his mouth. "No you can not go see him."

He rubbed his temples and looked at Minato, "Please."

The Hokage looked at the man and his pleading look then over at the younger blonde who looked a little scared, "Though it's against my better judgement yes you may." Naruto breathed a little easier. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." He called.

"I was told you needed me." Inoichi said entering the room.

"Yes I need you too look through this boy's mind. I just want to make sure he isn't a threat, Minato will be joining you." Inoichi nodded his head, "Sit down Naruto." He said motioning to a chair. Naruto did as he was told.

"Kit, you're from the future. And your father of all people shouldn't see your memory." Kurama said to him.

"H-hey maybe this isn't such a good idea." Naruto said starting to get up.

Minato grabbed his shoulder, "It's ok. I'll be here." He said but that's exactly what Naruto was afraid of. There were parts of his life he wouldn't want his father to see.

"Naruto claims to be from the future please tread lightly." The Hokage said which only made Inoichi look over at Naruto surprised.

He quickly looked over at Minato giving him a questioning look. "You may begin when you're ready."

Inoichi nodded his head he put one hand on Minato's shoulder and one hand on Naruto's head, "Mind transfer jutsu." He said. When Minato opened his eyes he was in a bright orange hallway lined with doors. "Should we begin?" He asked Minato. He nodded his head, they walked to the first door.

As soon as they walked through the door a small blonde shot past them. Minato looked around to realize they were in the middle of the village. He watched the blonde disappear around the the corner. Just then five anbu ran past them, "Get Naruto!" Canary yelled. The men looked at each other, what could such a young boy do to have the anbu after him. Naruto was soon running back towards them followed by two anbu.

"Take this!" He yelled throwing a smoke bomb at them. He used their confusion to dip off down an alley. They followed him only to see Canary drop down in front of him. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He said crossing his arms.

Canary narrowed his eyes, he grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They all appeared to a set of shops. Across two of them in bright red paint was 'Naruto's Awesome!'. "Next time maybe you shouldn't write your name on your prank."

Naruto had the biggest smile on his face, "That's no proof! Anyone could have written that!"

"Why you-"

"Smoke bomb!" He yelled running off in the smoke.

They suddenly were back in the hallway. They went through a few more doors. Many were filled with pranks. Others were missions and times with friends. Inoichi stopped searching the doors, "What's wrong? So far all we've seen is good." Minato said to the man.

He scratched his chin, "That's exactly the issue we should've come past one bad memory by now. Some embarrassing moment. A fight with a friend... Something..."

Minato realized what he meant, "What does that mean."

"It's very rare and difficult even among the Yamanaka clan but I think he has control over his mind." He said looking around the hallway, "He's only showing us the good memories." He looked at a red curtain that looked oddly out of place. He walked over and pulled the curtain back to see a a worn door. The paint chipping on top of that it was black compared to the others which were orange, "But he's not hiding things to well." He said with a smirk.

He reached for the door knob. All of a sudden a see through Naruto stood in front of the doorway. "Don't go in there." Minato gasped.

Inoichi tensed up, "This shouldn't be possible..." Inoichi said.

"Please just don't go in there." He said never looking up.

"It's our job to go in there." He said.

"It's ok Naruto I'll be there." Minato said Inoichi pushed through him opening the door. They stood frozen shocked to find themselves in a sewer ankle deep in water, "What the hell is this?" Minato asked.

"Come on, this way." He said trudging to a dreary looking door. When they walked in they saw it was night time in the village. A young Naruto scurried past hiding something in his arms. He thought it was another prank. The men followed him around the corner. He looked around secretively. He opened a small box and to their surprise it held a cupcake with a birthday candle in it. He peeked around again and grabbed a packet of matches. He struggled to light one but when he finally did he lit the candle.

The young boy closed his eyes scrunching up his face, "Happy Birthday..." He whispered.

Before he could even blow the candle out a tall man came around the corner. His eyes instantly narrowed, "What the hell do you think you're doing."

The boy jumped, "I um I..." He said nervously.

The man grabbed the cupcake from his hands, "You're celebrating today!" He yelled at him.

"It's my birthday!" He said scrunching his fists up. The man threw his cupcake down the street. The boy became angry, "Hey! Old man Hokage gave that to me!" He said hitting him pathetically in the stomach.

The man slapped him hard across the face making the boy hit the ground. Minato ran to him only for his hand to pass right through. Naruto looked up tears in his eyes, "No one should celebrate the day the village was cursed with you!" The man spat at him.

"You'll see! I'll be Hokage, then you'll have to acknowledge me!" He said running off.

The scene ended and they were back in the sewers, "What was that?" Minato asked furious.

"I don't know this is my first tour of his mind too. Are you alright for this?" Inoichi asked. But the more doors he went into the worse he was. He saw shop keepers throw him out of the store for no reason, harshly throwing things at him. He saw his own academy teacher tell him and his students Naruto wasn't worth their time. He even saw a grown man leave Naruto unconscious in the snow. They were finally on a memory of him failing his ninja exam. Another ninja told him he could pass if he stole the scroll of seals which was a lie. It was there that he saw his son shattered. The man had tricked his son into stealing the scroll for him, on top of that he told him all the villagers hated him because they knew he was the kyuubi. That he was a monster and the look in his eyes said he believed him.

All of a sudden the scene changed and standing in front of them was the kyuubi he had to be as big as a mountain. The men backed up slowly. "Get out!" He growled out.

Minato looked for a way out that's when he saw the blonde sitting behind the kyuubi he was crying, "Naruto..." Minato whispered.

"GET OUT!" The fox hollered sending the men soaring out of his mind.

They entered their own bodies. Minato stood there a little dazed. He looked Over at Naruto to see tears streaming down his face, "Naruto." Minato said softly reaching for his son.

But Naruto quickly jumped up, he looked around, "I- I..." He choked up tears still falling he ran for the open window jumping out.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled following.

Canary went to follow them, "Wait." The Hokage said. "What did you discover?" He asked Inoichi.

"I discovered the boy is from Konoha. Though having a good attitude and being a loyal Konoha shinobi..."

"What?" Fugaku asked impatiently.

"He had a very difficult life he was orphaned as a baby and made into the jinchuriki. On top of that it seems the village knew and acted rather ignorantly about. The boy was disgraced, bullied, neglected, and even beaten for just being a child with a fox inside of him."

Sarutobi sighed, "Was there any sign that he was a threat to Konoha."

"Quite the opposite there was actually a memory I saw where Canary shook his hand and called him a hero, though I didn't see the reason behind it."

The Hokage sighed, "So we just put a father and son through unnecessary pain?"

"We had to be sure." Fugaku defended.

"You may leave." The men filed out except for Inoichi, "Was there something else?"

"Minato and I didn't come out on our own. The kyuubi forced us out... Is it possible that a biju would protect its host?" Inoichi asked which shocked the older man, "It was my understanding, what little I have, is that they always fought to escape."

"Yes that's typically the case but as the boy said apparently things are different."

-/-

Naruto ran through Konoha blindly running over the rooftops. "Naruto!" Minato cried. He used one of his kunai to catch up. He grabbed hold of his shoulder, "Naruto..." He breathed out.

Tears were still streaming down his face, "I told you not to go in there! I told you not to."

"I'm sorry." Minato said he went to hug him only to be punched in the stomach.

"Just leave me alone!" He said running off again. Minato stood there for a second catching the breath that had been knocked out of him. But he was soon following Naruto again. He made it back to the house in record time. And jumped back into the yard. Naruto burst through the door. Kushina and the girls were sitting in the living room.

Sakura and Kushina jumped up from the couch seeing Naruto's state, "Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura asked walking toward him.

"I-I just want to be alone..." He said walking towards his room.

Minato burst through the front door, "Naruto!" He called through the house. Naruto quickened his pace. Minato ran into the living room. The girls all looked over at him confused. He looked around seeing Naruto disappear around the corner, "Naruto!" He said running after him. He turned the corner to find himself in another hallway and Naruto disappeared through an orange door. He ran over to the door and tried the handle only to find it locked. He knocked softly, "Naruto please open the door..." He was rewarded with silence. "Naruto please... I'm your father." He choked out. Kushina rounded the corner originally angry thinking her fiancé had said something stupid again. But when she saw Minato she changed, he looked so distraught as well as if something happened to both of them. "Naruto..."

She walked up to Minato, "What happened?" She asked touching his back. He looked over at her his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Minato?"

"Naruto... Naruto was orphaned as a baby... I don't know when I don't know how, but he grew up all alone, Kushina..." He slid to the floor his back against the door, "They all knew who he was what he was... They were horrible to him..." Kushina stood there frozen for a second not believing her ears she kneeled down next to him, "How could they do that to a child." He put his head on his knees. Kushina reached up and put her hand on the door. To her surprise she felt his chakra right up against the door. She imagined him sitting similar to his father. She slipped her fingers under the door and found Naruto's hand. He started to move it in surprise but she quickly grabbed hold.

"Naruto..." She whispered, "We won't ask any questions. We won't push you... Just let us be there for you, please." She asked. He squeezed her hand and she could hear some muffled sobs, "Please?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Naruto's back was pressed up against his door. His mother's hand was holding his under the door and he knew Minato was there as well. He felt like his emotions were going crazy having to see all his worst memories to experience them again. His parents were right on the other side of the door, all he wanted to do was to be comforted by his parents for once in his life. "Open the door kit."

'But you said we shouldn't-' Naruto was cut off.

"I know what I said, kit. But the damage has been done already. Just don't reveal anymore." The kyuubi said. He hated to see the kit upset he had grown a real soft spot for him. He deserved this.

Naruto let go of his mom's hand standing. She put her hand on the door thinking he was ignoring them. Suddenly the door opened and the two fell on the floor. Minato was on his back and Kushina was on her stomach. They looked up at the boy. He had a slight smile on his face as he wiped his nose. His eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying. Kushina got up first she pulled Naruto into a hug. He was slightly taller than her but she still held him protectively. Minato looked around the room which was orange and black. He looked back over at the two hugging in the middle of the room. Naruto held on so desperately reminding him of how little love he received as a child.

Naruto pulled away and looked over at Minato who was staring off, "Dad?" Minato looked over a little shocked. "I'm sorry..." His face scrunched up as if he was holding back tears, "I I..." Before he could even finish Minato crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I don't know why I'm acting like such a baby right now." He choked out.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I should have listened to you." He replied his eyes watering as well.

An hour had passed and they had comforted Naruto to the best of their abilities they were leaning against his bed. Minato had his right leg bent with his arm resting on top of it. Kushina was sitting next to him her legs lying flat. Naruto head rested on her lap and she absentmindedly ran her hand through his hair. He had cried himself to sleep. "You know I never expected to be 25 with an 18 year old son."

"Who thought we'd have an 18 year old son before we were even married." Minato responded back. He looked over at his son spread out on the floor, he was so big. But still so young just a boy. "What are we going to do Kushina?"

"Be there for him, comfort him, laugh with him. Be his parents for as long as we can." She said. "I know we just met him last night but I swear I already love him." She said looking down at him. "Search the room! I want to see pictures of him when he's little." He laughed he had to admit he was adorable as a kid. He began to search the room he quickly found a team picture and a picture of him and Jiraiya. He then found another one of him and Sakura. His arms were wrapped around her. He grabbed them but continued to look for him even younger. He began to search through his nightstand drawers. He blushed bright red finding a condom in the top drawer. He continued on finding random items in the second including ramen and chopsticks. Finally in the bottom he found a small photo album. He brought the objects back to Kushina. "You were right about him and Sakura." He said handing her the picture.

"Aw they're so cute together." She said looking it over.

"And here's one of him and Jiraiya as well as his team photo." He said handing them over.

"Oh my god they're so little!" She said looking them over. Minato opened the photo album. The first picture is of him in a plain crib. His hair was already spiky his blue eyes shining and he had a gummy smile. Minato couldn't help but smile. He slightly nudged Kushina she turned her head. As soon as she saw the picture she grabbed the book.

Her hand running over the photo. Minato scooted closer to Kushina mindful of the teen lying on her lap. She flipped the page to see a similar photo except he had his foot in his mouth. The next one is him in the hokage's arms. She chuckled he was pulling his beard and grabbing his hat at the same time. She flipped again. He looked to be 3 or 4 he had a big grin as he held up a set of keys. He was standing in front of an apartment building. She flipped again and there was a picture of him in front of some stores. 'Naruto's Awesome' written across. She giggled again. After a few pictures she figured out he had a love of pranks and a love of recording it. There were many of him and a brown haired man with a scar across his face. There were also many of him and Jiraiya.

"It looks like him and Jiraiya-sama are really close..." Kushina said. She was happy about that but a little worried since he was such a pervert. She flipped back to the beginning looking at him as a baby. She wanted to be there for him; she didn't want him to be alone.

"You cannot change the past Kushina. There are many things you don't understand." The Kyuubi hissed out.

She looked inside herself to see the kyuubi chained up, "What'd you say?" She yelled. He just narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"It wasn't him." The kyuubi said, her kyuubi didn't talk though then... She came back to reality looking down at Naruto. 'Is it possible? Could the kyuubi inside Naruto talk to her?'

"What?" Minato asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking." She said snapping out of it.

They heard a knock at the door after a second a pink head popped through the door, "Sorry to interrupt um, but I wasn't sure if Naruto had eaten yet." She said walking in holding a huge bowl of ramen.

"Um he's asleep right now, but-" Kushina began.

She was cut off by Naruto sitting up rubbing his eyes "Mmm do I smell ramen?" He asked looking up he saw Sakura standing there with the bowl. He jumped up, "You made the big one too! You're the best!" He said grabbing the bowl and kissing her cheek. She blushed since his parents were there.

He sat down and instantly began slurping them down. She sat down next to him. "The others were thinking about continuing where we left off last night. We're all stuck here and you bought plenty of alcohol..." He smiled through a mouthful of noodles.

He quickly slurped the mouthful up, "Hey I got enough for everyone to have a good time." He turned to his parents who he'd ignored for the ramen. "Do you mind? We do tend to get a little crazy..." He said rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Uh sure that's fine. Just stay in the house and don't get too crazy." Minato said.

"Don't be so stiff! Go have fun!" Kushina said with a smile.

"You go ahead Sakura. I'm going to finish this." She smiled nodding her head and getting up. As soon as the door closed he turned to them. "I don't know if you should be looking at those." He pointed to the photo album.

Kushina looked down, "Oh what harm could it do?" She asked.

"Who knows... That's the problem. It could do nothing or it could change everything... The future, my future could cease to exist." He said looking away.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Kushina asked.

"There are things you don't understand." He mumbled out. She was getting tired of hearing that.

"I understand you grew up without any parents. What I can't understand is why you don't want to change that!"

"Because it would be selfish, saving you could lead to many more deaths. And what kind of man would I be then. There are things you don't understand... And I can't explain them to you." He said. He looked over at Minato for help.

"Kushina..." He said touching her shoulder.

"You should come join us for a drink... I'd really like it if you could." He said. He started to walk towards the door and stopped. He turned back around giving them both a hug and then walked out the door.

Naruto began to walk down the hallway but stopped rubbing his hands through his hair frustrated, couldn't he just save everyone? "I know that this is difficult but I am proud of you, kit."

He stopped holding his stomach, "Thanks Kurama..." He whispered out feeling a little better.

"Hmpf, whatever go have fun." He said.

Naruto smiled again continuing his trek to the living room. He entered the room where everyone was gathered. Their heads turned, "Finally!" Ino exclaimed grabbing a beer cracking it open. Everyone followed her lead grabbing a beer or making a drink.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me!" Naruto said.

"Well this was your party." Gaara said. "Besides I don't think it'd be a party without you."

He smiled brightly and grabbed a beer, "Let's crank some music!" He said walking to the stereo. After some fumbling music started blasting from the speakers.

Sakura walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him resting her head on his back. Her heart was pounding as she whispered, "I love you." They had never said those words to each other.

His heart pounded as well he turned to her she was too embarrassed to look up at him. His hand reached under her chin making her look at him, "I've always loved you." He whispered back, kissing her deeply.

"Get a room!" Kiba called to the two. Sakura pulled away blushing but she still had a slight smile on her face. She didn't know why she waited so long to say those words. Naruto on the other hand had the biggest smile on his face. She smiled brightly and kissed him again.

"Oh come on you guys!" Ino yelled. Naruto just kept kissing her and flipped the group off at the same time.

They finally broke apart when someone threw a cup at them "Hey!" He yelled.

"Come on lover boy, let's go grab some snacks." Shikamaru said to him.

"Sure." He said following him into the kitchen. They walked towards the cabinets and started grabbing chips.

"So what happened today?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"I was training and I ended up letting out Kurama making everyone freak out a little bit. But we got it all sorted out." He said as if it was no big deal, but Shikamaru had heard he'd been a little distraught. He dropped it he knew Naruto's greatest strength was his ability to let things go or forget them. Bringing it up would only hurt him again.

"Let's take this back and get drunk." Shikamaru said smiling at his friend.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 

Kushina rubbed her hands through her hair, "Ah, what did I just do? My mouth just wouldn't stop moving!"

Minato walked over to her, "Kushina... It's ok."

"How is it ok, now I'm in the same boat as you!"

"H-hey!" He said, he felt he had redeemed himself a little by now.

"He'll have very few memories of us and one of them will be me being a bitch!" She fell on the bed dramatically.

Minato chuckled at her, "I think you're overreacting just a little bit." He said sitting next to her.

"Ugh... He probably hates me now!" She said sliding to the floor.

"Now would he have given us a hug if that were the truth. You just made sure he knew how much you love him and how much you want to be there for him." Minato said.

She looked up at him hopefully. She grabbed the team picture he had rubbing her hand over his face. "Yeah I guess so..." She began to remove the back of the frame without him noticing. "I'm gonna get a few things from home. A few changes of clothes, toothbrush, things like that. Anything you need?" She asked slipping the picture out of the frame. She slipped the picture in her pocket and stuffed the frame under the bed.

"Uh a change of clothes. Toothbrush. Oh and showers supplies." He said sniffing himself, "I think I'm starting to smell!" He laughed.

She laughed as well, "Starting to?"

"Hey!" She leaned in giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon!" She said climbing out the window.

"You know there's a front door?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm not ready to face him yet..." She said, "Besides this is faster." She said running off she ran to the edge of the yard. Cat stopped her, "I'm just going to grab some things from the house."

"Are you really Kushina?" He asked.

"What the hell!? Who the hell else would I be?" She yelled.

"Well that's her, alright." Dog said laughing.

Even under Cat's mask she could see the crinkle of his eyes from a smile, "The only one who has that kind of fire is Naruto. He had Canary quite riled up. You may go, Kushina."

Kushina had a proud smile on her face as she walked away. She should be worried that Naruto had her personality, but she couldn't help but be proud. When she was far enough away she took out the picture. Kakashi had a real smile on his face though you could barely see his face. Sakura was obviously trying to look cute. She had long hair and somehow she could tell her attitude was completely different. Sasuke and Naruto looked annoyed and like they were slightly pouting. They didn't look too happy to be on the same team. She giggled they were obviously best friends now. I wonder why they didn't like each other Mikoto and her were best friends. She had reached the town but kept looking at her son. He was so cute back then. She sighed and looked up and realized she was about to run straight into Mikoto. "Ah!" She screamed jumping and dropping the picture.

Kushina scrambled but Mikoto scrambled faster. She looked over the picture and the first thing she saw was Kakashi an older Kakashi. "Kushina!" She gasped looking up.

"Please give it back!" She begged.

But Mikoto looked down again. Her eyes fell on the raven haired boy. He was so handsome and looked so much like her. Fugaku had said Minato mentioned something about a possible future son, and now she knew for sure, "Kushina." She breathed out.

"No one was supposed to see that. I shouldn't have even had it." Kushina said.

'Why was she carrying it?' She thought her eyes finally left the raven haired boy and were instantly drawn to the blonde. It took her only a few seconds to figure out who his parents were. She looked up at her, "Kushina!" She said freaking out.

"Mikoto I know this is crazy! But to be honest I don't know much."

"I can't believe this! This is so exciting!" Mikoto said grabbing her arm.

"I know! But we can't talk about this here. Let's go to my place I have to get a few things." She said grabbing her hand and dragging her along. They rushed off to her apartment hurrying up the stairs and to the front door. She quickly unlocked it and they ran in.

Mikoto just threw her hands up, "This is crazy!"

"I know!" Kushina responded throwing her hands up as well.

"They're so cute! And look at Kakashi! I bet he's a hunk under that mask!" Mikoto said collapsing on the couch.

"Oh my god ew! I could never think of him like that!" Kushina said laughing and sitting next to her.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"That's Sakura Haruno. That's my son's girlfriend." Kushina replied.

"Haruno... Haruno... Haruno!" Mikoto exclaimed. "I know a Haruno he's still a genin!" She said with a giggle.

"Really! Well if she's his daughter than she's already a jonin!"

"Really?"

"Yeah they're all really strong actually. They're all at least chunin." Kushina said.

"How many of them are there?" She asked confused.

"I don't know like 19 but some of them are visiting from Suna or were at the time and Kakashi was there watching over the kids at the time so..."

"Fugaku said a mansion appeared but I thought he was exaggerating! How the hell did a bunch of teenagers get a mansion?" Mikoto asked.

"You know I never thought to ask..." Kushina said tilting her head and questioning it for the first time.

"You never thought to ask?" She questioned.

"No I didn't! It's kinda been a crazy day!" Kushina said defensively.

"Ok! Ok! That's true!" She sighed looking down at the picture, "What's his name?" She had a soft smile on her face.

"Sasuke." 

"Sasuke..." She said that same smile on her face. "What's your son's name?"

"Naruto." She said with a similar smile which quickly turned into a frown.

"What? What is it?"

Her eyes began to tear up, "The only thing for sure that I know about his past is that he was orphaned as a baby and turned into the jinchuriki." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"What?..." She asked softly feeling like this was some kind of joke. Realizing it wasn't the picture fluttered from her hands. "Kushina this can't happen!"

"I can't do anything, they won't tell me anything they all act like it has to happen..." She cried out. "I don't know what to do? Minato's freaking out... We haven't even gotten married yet and now..."

"I don't even..." She said resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I probably shouldn't have told you any of this." She sniffles.

"But how could you hold this all in? And why aren't they telling you anything? Not Kakashi? Not your son?" Mikoto asked. Mikoto was the only one besides Minato to know she was the jinchuriki besides that she had known she could die if the kyuubi was removed.

"My son seems to love me but he also feels that if he saves me others will die... Though I don't get how it's all connected..." She looked up at her friend she looked scared and sad, "Don't worry I'll figure it all out. My son's to much like me I'm sure he'll blab sooner or later."

"Oh no. Poor Konoha." Mikoto joked.

-/-

Naruto wandered down the hallway towards his room with two beers in his hands. He had a few already so he had a big smile on his face. He wandered until he saw his father looking at a painting. He walked up quietly to see it was the painting Sai had just been working on. "Hey it isn't that bad." Naruto said making Minato jump. "And Kurama complained I drooled on him! We were making art!"

"You posed for this?" He asked shocked.

"Well Kurama was sleeping in the yard and Sai was painting him and then I wanted to take a nap and I guess he added me in." He said laughing at the end.

Minato looked back at the picture strangely. Kushina always described him as some scary monster but in the painting he looked so docile. And though he was terrifying when he met him... That's when he realized something, "Was the kyuubi protecting you?" Naruto looked at him confused, "Was he protecting you when we were in your mind?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah um he can sometimes be a little protective of me." Minato didn't know what to think... Where was Kushina when you needed her! "So I brought you a beer... It's something I kinda always wanted to do. You know have a beer with my dad." He said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He smiled taking the beer and cracking it open. Naruto opened his as well. "So... How long have you and Sakura been dating?" He asked.

He began to blush, "Uh five months now. I really" he awkwardly cleared his throat, "I really love her."

He smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm happy for you." He said. Naruto looked up into his dad's eyes they were the same blue as his own.

"Thanks." He said blushing a bit.

"So I saw you do a Rasengan you know I plan to finish it to add wind into it-" he was cut off by Naruto laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said still laughing.

"What?" He asked curious now.

"I finished it. I called it the Rasenshurikin." He said with a huge grin.

He blinked shocked, "You finished it..." Naruto nodded enthusiastically. He began to smile, "Can I see it!?"

"Uh... I can't really do it here... I tend to practice in the forest of death." He replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"But I promise I will." He said "And I always keep my promises! That's my ninja way!" He added. Minato smiled proudly at him. Despite everything he went through he still stayed so happy and determined.

"So..." Naruto rocked back and forth on his heels, "Are you and mom married yet?"

"Oh! Uh no not yet we did just get engaged though." He said happily.

"Oh really? How'd you do it?"he asked motioning him to follow as he lead him up a staircase to the second floor.

"Well it's not the best story..."

"Oh come on!" Naruto begged Collapsing on a futon in a sitting room. There was a coffee table right in front of it with a small box on it and bean bag chairs everywhere a lava lamp. And to top it all off there was red shag carpet.

Minato smirked sniffing the air, "Naruto, do you _smoke_?" 

Naruto froze and looked up at his father wide eyed, "Uh um- what? Haha."

Minato just blinked and then burst out laughing, "You grab us some more beers I'll roll up."

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled, "In the box on the table next to the lava lamp." He said as he walked to the mini fridge grabbing two beers.

When Minato opened the box he was instantly hit in the face with the smell. It definitely smelled stronger than what they had now. He shrugged his shoulders rolled the joint and then grabbed his beer taking a swig

Naruto shook his head, "I never would have thought you would smoke dad."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know... Because you're my dad?" He replied which only made Minato laugh. "Wait does this mean mom smokes?" Naruto said leaning forward.

"Who do you think got me into it?" He took a couple of puffs and then passed it sitting back, "Woah... What is that?" He asked.

He chuckled, "I heard what we have now a days is stronger but damn."

"Damn indeed." Minato replied taking the joint and hitting it again.

Naruto just laughed at him, "You know I'm still waiting on that engagement story."

"Uh well I thought it would be romantic to hide it in a bowl of ramen but Kushina almost swallowed it and she literally had to spit her food back up to get it and by that point it was disgusting looking. And she immediately started yelling at Teuchi for putting trash in her ramen." At this point Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing Minato sighed, "I know... The worst part was after she finally calmed down she hit me and said, I could've done it better.'"

"Good idea. But... Mom's like me she inhales her ramen." He said laughing.

"Ok. Ok. I didn't think it through." Laughing at himself. "So can I ask a question?" Naruto looked over at him hitting the joint. "How did a bunch of teenagers get a mansion?"

"Well that's complicated..." Naruto said.

"Well I'm waiting." He said mimicking Naruto.

"Well technically it's my house..." Minato started choking on his beer. "It was kinda of a thank you for taking down this really bad guy..."

"Who the hell thanked you with a mansion!?" He asked.

"Um the kages..." He said.

Minato blinked. "As in all the kages? That must have been some enemy..." He said whistling, "So this whole mansion is yours? I would kill to have a place like this." He said imagining owning a mansion this size.

"Yeah not long after I asked everyone to move in. I didn't really need all this space to myself."

"And it'd probably be a little lonely." Minato said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah a little bit..." Honestly that's why he asked everyone to move in. All the empty space just seemed to amplify his loneliness. "And Kurama can only be so helpful." He said.

Minato took a few swigs of his beer, "You and the kyuubi talk a lot don't you?" He asked worriedly.

Naruto instantly became defensive, "He's not all bad like people think! He's not trying to control me he just listens to me. And he protects me!"

"I just- from everything I've heard- it's just hard for me to wrap my head around." Minato finally said. Obviously Naruto felt a connection with the kyuubi. "To be honest I don't know much about the Biju or their relationship with their jinchuriki or how the whole damn thing even works."

Naruto calmed down a bit, "Well it's basically like the Biju live inside their host. They can see the world through their hosts eyes. It's basically like two people in one. But the Biju don't have as much freedom as the host obviously. The only one who can see them or hear them is me. Well the host of said Biju. That's why I got Gra- I mean the Hokage to let me at least let some of Kurama's chakra out. It's pretty cool we're attached by a very thin chakra string which constantly filters his chakra giving him a chance to stretch. Plus he's only slightly bigger than akamaru so not as terrifying when you first see him." He said with a laugh.

"Huh." Was all he said taking a swig and thinking about it. "That must have made the Biju pretty angry being trapped in such a small space..." He was starting to understand what Naruto meant the first night when he said something about, 'making them monsters.' Before they were used for jinchuriki he knew they were used often in war. They would temporarily take control of them making them destroy their enemy. Were we the ones who made the monsters?

"You know the tailed beasts used to be one being called the ten tails. It was a mindless being which was larger and more powerful then all the Biju combined."

"I've heard this story before. The sage of six paths separated them believing it was to powerful for one person to control." Minato said.

"So they say. The old man was moved by his son Asura. You see he had two sons Indra and Asura. Indra was a prodigy. And was extremely strong from the start. But Asura was different he struggled to keep up with his brother. As they grew older and went their separate ways Asura met many people and gained many friends. Which taught him the meaning of true strength in wanting to protect those people. He was able to awaken his true power that rivaled his brother Indra. The sage of six paths split the Biju and named them giving them feelings and personalities. He did this hoping they would have their own freedom and be able to understand humans. He also made Asura his heir even though he was the youngest not because of his new strength but the connections he made." Naruto said finishing his story. For some reason Minato believed him. "I'm sorry I guess that was a weird story to tell all of a sudden."

"No. No, honestly I learned a lot. To be honest Kushina doesn't talk much about the kyuubi or what it's like to have him sealed inside her. Hell it wasn't till today that I realized the kyuubi could even talk."

"Well I'm glad I could teach you a few things, I guess." He said smiling. Taking a swig of his beer and Minato did the same.

Minato sat back, "So how did the Kazekage get involved with you guys?"

"Well me and Gaara have been friends since way before he became kazekage. We met during the chunin exam and we've been friends ever since. Suna and Konoha are very close allies nowadays." He said with his big grin.

"I'm guessing that's thanks to you two's friendship?" Minato asked and Naruto enthusiastically nodded his head.

"As long as we are alive our nations will be friends." He said confidently. Minato smiled, he was obviously already influencing Konoha. "I just can't wait till I become hokage so we can be kages together!"

Minato had a huge smile, "So you wanna be the hokage, huh?"

"Since I was old enough to have a dream!" Naruto said, "I'm going to be the Orange Hokage!" He threw a fist in the air. Minato chuckled at him and his enthusiasm.

Minato finished his beer, "I'm sure you will kid I'm sure you will." Naruto smiled finishing his own and grabbing two more.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Kushina walked down the forest path with Mikoto. "You know they're not gonna let you through." She said.

"Oh hush and let me enjoy my nice silent walk." Mikoto said.

"Stalling so you don't have to go home again." Kushina said with a chuckle.

"I love the kid I do. He's just so messy and I don't ever get time to myself! And Fugaku's always on a mission!" She said in frustration, "But he's great. When Itachi smiles it's like everything's worth it!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"It sounds very complicated." Kushina said.

Mikoto put her arm around Kushina's shoulders, "You'll understand some day."

Kushina blushed, "Oh shut up!"

"A little blonde munchkin running around causing terror." She teased.

They came to the edge of the forest and to Kushina's surprise no anbu stopped them. Mikoto gasped at the mansion. "I wonder where all the anbu are?" Kushina asked.

"This house is huge!" Mikoto exclaimed at the same time.

Just then Minato slid across the ground crouching. Naruto ran over throwing a kick which Minato blocked just in time. Minato threw a few blows which Naruto easily avoided. Minato blocked Naruto's punches but with a sweep of his leg Minato was on his back. Naruto jumped on him fist in Minato's face, Naruto stepped back laughing. "Sorry old man, I kicked your ass again."

Minato laughed as Naruto helped him up, "Tonight maybe but there are other days."

Mikoto could see both their spiky blonde hair shining in the moonlight and their bright blue eyes. Other than that Naruto looked more like Kushina she could even tell Naruto was more muscular than Minato. "Hey Kushina don't take this the wrong way but your son is hot."

"Oh my god! Mikoto!" She said hitting her. She began to fall forward and grabbed on to Kushina making her fall with her. They rolled out of the bushes in front of the boys and a bunch of anbu who had been watching the fight.

Canary jumped forward, "Mikoto what are you doing here?"

She stood up brushing herself off, "I uh was walking with Kushina I figured the anbu would stop me before I got too far. But instead we kept wandering not realizing how close we had gotten."

Canary grumbled, knowing he would partially be at fault. "Get out, Mikoto!"

"See you around Kushina. Minato." As she walked away she looked up at the house she saw a face peeking out the window. Though it was aged she knew it was her son as soon as their eyes met he moved out of eye sight.

"Bye Mikoto!" Kushina said waving.

Naruto jogged over to Kushina, "Hey, Mom! Where'd you go?"

"Oh just to grab a few things. Thought it might be nice to have a change of clothes." Kushina said with a laugh.

He helped her up and grabbed the bags from her hands, "Come on!" He said walking towards the house. Kushina and Minato followed him.

Minato wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you Kushina." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Namakazi are you drunk?" He gave her a big grin. And she just rolled her eyes, "Come on!" They followed Naruto into the house. He set the bags down and instantly went to grab beers. Though Kushina saw he was stopped by almost every person. He finally came back giving them each a beer. The boys immediately cracked them open but Kushina was hesitant, "I don't know if I should... This is still a mission..."

"Oh come on! One beer won't hurt!" Naruto begged.

Minato whispered in her ear again, "Having a beer will make him happy."

She cracked open the beer and saw her son's face light up. "See fun is not prohibited on missions!" Naruto said with a laugh. "Trust me I've gotten myself in plenty of shananigans while still on a mission."

"That you have." Sakura said wandering over.

She stumbled and Naruto quickly caught her around the waist. "Caught cha." He said with a smirk. She blushed and quickly righted herself.

"He didn't get into too much trouble, right?" Minato asked.

"Are you kidding? One time we were just painting a fence and he just painted designs all over it!" Sakura said laughing.

"Hey I ended up painting over it!" Naruto said defensively.

"Only because Kakashi-sensei made you!" Kushina was cracking up while Minato just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter where he is he's always doing something ridiculous." Kiba said walking up. "Remember when he hung from one of the hokage monument nose's and screamed 'hey look I'm a booger!' For the entire village to hear." He said between fits of laughter.

Everyone was laughing, "Hey! I was really bored!"

"Or there was the time we searched everywhere for that tracking bug only for Naruto to fart and ruin the whole plan. It just followed his ass everywhere." Shino added.

Kiba was laughing hysterically, "Hey me farting in your face is how I kicked your ass during the chunin exam!" Naruto shot at him which instantly made him shut up.

"It was a lucky break it wasn't like you meant to!" Kiba shot back.

"Still kept you out of the final exam! A ninja's supposed to be prepared for anything!"

"Well sorry I didn't know farting in someone's face was a strategy!" Kiba said.

"Well obviously it was for you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled back. They all just laughed at him.

Kushina rubbed tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"We don't have that fight but I think we have a video of the final chunin exams around here somewhere..." Sakura said. A few of the kids looked at her hesitantly, a lot happened during the exam... She thought about it as well. "It's probably lost somewhere not worth looking for it." She added.

"Aww I wanted to see you guys fight!" Kushina whined.

"Ha, I bet you'll see that soon." Ino said. "Hokage, banned us from fighting inside the house because of the continuos stream of construction crews coming through here."

"Who is Hokage during your time anyway?" Kushina asked.

"No! Unauthorized question!" Kakashi said from the couch.

"What the hell!? Kakashi when did you get here!?" Kushina asked shocked by his sudden appearance.

"I've been here the whole time." He said sarcastically since he was technically under house arrest. "Where have you been?"

"Getting supplies." She said simply. "And what do you mean unauthorized?"

"It means you don't necessarily need to know that so it remains unknown. As little information shared the better. No need to change things." You could see Kushina's eyebrows twitch in anger. Before she could begin to yell Kakashi spoke. "Imagine if you were in our situation. And you knew all your friends and families' current lives depended on what you said or did..."

Kushina stopped what would she do? What if she traveled to the past and because she stopped something Mikoto was never born. Or maybe she'd never fall in love with Minato. Or she never even moved to Konoha. She stayed silent looking slightly deflated. She was beginning to understand their secrecy. It wasn't even necessarily for their own happiness but maybe for everyone else's. Minato was slightly surprised by her silence. Kushina was rarely quiet and if she was it was because extreme anger was to come. Or even worse she was worried and/or sad about something. And unfortunately he took it as the latter.

Naruto quickly saw this. "Hey mom, I was craving some ramen... Would you like to join me?" He asked suspecting it would probably cheer her up. He had just had a big bowl of it, so he didn't need it but he could always eat more. Minato let out a sigh of relief when he saw her smile and nod her head. He decided to join them. Walking along behind them to the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet with his mom and opened the door. "What would you like?"

Minato's mouth dropped open. How could one person possibly eat this much ramen. "Why would you possibly need this much?"

Naruto smirked. "Trust me it's needed."

Kushina looked over at him. "I want one just like it back at home." She said grabbing one of the giant miso pork ones. Naruto grabbed a small portion of it. Minato found some chips.

Naruto stopped him before he opened them though. He looked at him very seriously, "Wait, those are Choji's he said pointing out the name. He returned them to their original spot and grabbed a different bag handing them to his father. "These are safe. Remember never eat an Akimichi's food. Especially not the last of anything. I learned my lesson the hard way." Minato chuckled as he opened the chips. Naruto walked over and started the water.

"So you all are pretty good friends?" Minato asked.

"Yeah! We used to be called the Konoha 11!" He said leaning back in his chair. "Or team 10, team 8, and us were called the rookie 9. We stormed the world with are bad ass skills."

"Well of course your my son!" Kushina said jokingly.

"But you had a 'continuous stream of construction workers'?" Minato asked quoting Ino.

He had a sheepish grin on his face, "Well we are still ninja. A small argument can go dangerously awry. Plus there tends to be battles for the last Popsicle. And for who gets to decide what we watch." Minato was cracking up. Kushina had a smile on her face. They were all silent for a second Naruto playing with his chopsticks, Minato rustled his chips, and Kushina sipped her beer.

-/-

Gaara was on his fifth cup of punch, that he unfortunately did not realize had a ton of alcohol in. He was currently sitting on the couch by himself listening to the music. Suddenly he saw his assistant walk nearby, "Matsuri!" He slurred out excitedly.

She furrowed her brow and walked over to him, "Gaara-sama?" She questioned.

He took another swig of his cup. "Have you tried this punch it is soo good. You can't even taste alcohol!" He took another drink as the song changed. "Mm I love this song!"

Matsuri began to giggle she had never seen her Kazekage like this before, "How many cups of punch have you had?" She asked.

"Um 4? No 6! No... somewhere between 4 and 6..." he slurred out looking confused and trying to count it out on his fingers.

Her eyes widened significantly she had seen how much alcohol they poured into the punch. To put it as delicately as possible the Kazekage was wasted. He began to chug the rest of his drink and she tried to stop him, "Wait I think you've had enough! Ah! Stop! Dont-" but he had finished it.

He clumsily put the cup down and looked back at her. "Were you saying somethin Matsuri?"

Her eye twitched, "Uh are you feeling ok, Gaara?"

He looked like he was pondering the question his forehead scrunching up. "I'm kinda tired... I think I'll take a nap." He said slumping down so his head was resting on the armrest.

"No not here!" She said grabbing hold of his arm. Around this group he might just end up with something obscene drawn on his face. He opened his eyes and she helped him sit up.

Temari was across the room with Shikamaru when she noticed Matsuri trying to help her brother up. "Shit!" She hissed out.

"What?" Shikamaru asked her.

"My brother's shitfaced." She said and he looked across the room to see Gaara was probably a few minutes away from passing out or throwing up. "Here hold my drink." Temari said forcing the plastic cup into his hands.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand stopping her. "Wait!" Matsuri had just gotten him standing. Gaara put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waste. She looked back at him asking 'what the hell?' With her eyes. He quickly explained, "You said that you think your brother likes Matsuri. So let her take care of him."

She held a sly grin as she watched the two walk away. "You are a clever man, Shikamaru." She said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"And you don't know how troublesome it is." He said exasperated and she began to chuckle leaning in and kissing him.

Gaara and Matsuri stumbled down the hallway. She was having trouble keeping him in a straight line and Gaara just continued to ramble on. "Sorry Matsuri I really don't drink and tha punch just snuck up on me. And you are so nice. I love Naruto but he would've just drawn a dick on my forehead again." Matsuri blushed never hearing her Kazekage say anything like 'dick' before. "You helped me out then too! You taught me the secret to get it off nail polish remover! Though you laughed at me too..." Matsuri barely held back her giggle at the memory. It was a week after Naruto's housewarming party and the Kazekage had suspiciously been wearing his hat all week. She forgot something and walked back into the office to see said dick drawn on his forehead. It was such a ridiculous sight she couldn't help but laugh. Gaara was continuing to list off all the nice things she's done as she reached his bedroom door. "You were even nice the first time we met you were the only one to choose me as your sensei... you were the only one who wasn't afraid of me." He practically whispered in her ear giving her goose bumps and making her blush.

She led him in the room fumbling for a light switch. When she finally found it she gasped, "This room is huge!"

He removed himself from Matsuri's grasp and wobbled his way to the bed. "It's actually the master bedroom of the house." Gaara explained bumping into a table knocking over a vase which broke. He began to shush it holding a finger to his lips.

Matsuri giggled again grabbing hold of his waist, "If this is the master bedroom why doesn't Naruto stay in it?"

Gaara stopped and whispered in her ear. "He's saving the room for him and Sakura. Until it's _their_ room. But ssshhh it's a secret." She smiled finding the reason romantic. She tried to gently put him on the bed, but he flopped down instead pulling her on top of him. She quickly began to blush. Her face was in the crook of his neck with absolutely zero space between their bodies. Yes, this was a dream come true... but Gaara being drunk wasn't part of that dream. She had been in love with Gaara for years. Shortly after she became his student he fought desperately to protect her. And she realized he cared deeply for those special to him, and that somehow she had become one of those special people. Though not special in the way he was to her, or so she thought. All of this she quickly contemplated.

Matsuri began to push herself off him when he did the unexpected. His hand ran down her side and he whispered out her name with the slightest hint of lust. And just this was enough to make the girl let out the smallest of moans. Gaara quickly flipped them over so he was looking down on her. Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her. Matsuri quickly lost herself in it. He broke away only to kiss her neck. He slightly nipped her and she let out another moan. Which brought him back to her lips. Gaara sucked on her bottom lip and his tongue soon slid into her mouth. It felt so good until Matsuri tasted the fruit punch flavor, reminding her just how intoxicated he was. His hands began to slide to the bottom of her shirt. Gaara moved down to kiss the skin he exposed as he slowly removed the shirt. Right before her breast would be exposed her voice stopped him. "Gaara, wait!" Despite his drunkenness he stopped immediately looking up at her. Drunken confusion was written all over his face. "We've both been drinking and I don't want to-" before she could finish he pushed her shirt back down and moved himself off of her.

Gaara laid on his side facing her he grabbed the pillow bringing it down to his head. Matsuri was surprised by how quickly he just switched off. She moved to get up but he quickly grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him. "I won't try anything... just please stay here with me tonight." She nodded her head and he snuggled closer. She began to blush bright red as she realized not _all_ of him had just switched off. And she questioned how she ended up cuddling with the Kazekage.

She began to contemplate their relationship. For a while he was her sensei; and though she had a huge crush on him she was sure Gaara saw her as nothing more than a student. But Gaara was a very good shinobi so he was frequently on missions. She would see him here and there when he was available. It had almost been a year since they'd seen each other that she heard the news he became Kazekage! She was so excited for him, and when she was called into his office she thought it was just to talk. Matsuri never imagined he'd ask her to be his assistant. She always thought he saw her as the little girl he trained. But in offering her this job it showed he thought more of her than she did herself. She asked him if he was sure she could handle such an important job. He just chuckled and told her the job was hers. She took it instantly, happy to be able to see Gaara everyday. What she didn't realize is that was the exact same reason he wanted her as his assistant. Matsuri questioned what all this meant to Gaara. In the morning would all this be a drunken mistake to him. Or was it a drunken truth, as the group began to call them. A start of a relationship due to drunken honesty. She sighed, she would find out in the morning.

-/-

Sakura wandered outside when she heard clumsy footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see her boyfriend with a big dopey smile on his face. "Sakura-chan!" He called making his way to her. Just like always she couldn't help but smile back, he was her own personal sun. Everything was brighter when he was around. "What ya thinking about?" He asked her rocking back and forth on his feet.

She sighed, "I'm just thinking about how the hell we're going to get home. Kushina said they summoned us here with some kind of scroll which this Asami still has. Kushina said we won't be able to reverse whatever she did until we get that scroll."

He smiled softly at her and shrugged his shoulders, "So we get it back."

"But should we really get involved I mean this isn't our time." Sakura argued.

"But they dragged me here and they want to use me. The way I see it they made it my fight." Naruto countered.

She smiled he was right and Naruto would not let others fight for him. Sakura nodded her head, "And you know your fight will always be our fight. Whether you like it or not we will always stand beside you." He beamed at her. It felt good to have so many people stand beside him, to have so many people to call family.

"I know, Sakura I couldn't get rid of all of you even if I tried." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And that is why I love you." She blushed and kissed him as he quickly wrapped his arms around waist.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered when they broke apart.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What for?"

"For the fact that it always seems to be you dragged into the messes." Naruto shook his head a smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and led her away to the roof. They sat there Sakura resting against him looking at the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Naruto woke up lazily on the roof when he heard some discussion near the house. He looked down to see some of the anbu talking to Inoichi. "Hey what's up?" Naruto called making Sakura stir beside him.

"Inoichi needs to see Kushina." Cat said. Canary was no where in sight.

"What for?" He asked drowsily scratching his head.

"That is confidential." Inoichi said looking at Naruto seeing no pain or anger from what happened yesterday.

"What's going on?" Sakura rubbed her eyes as she asked.

"Nothing big I'll be back." Naruto said kissing the top of her head.

Sakura stretched and giggled, "Well I won't be here I'm going to my bed."

Naruto stood up and offered his assistance to Sakura and she gladly took his hand. "I'll go grab her." Naruto said as he jumped down. He ran into the house to the living room where Minato and Kushina were. They were both sleeping on a couch. He walked over to the one his mom was on and began to gently shake her. "Mom wake up... mom..." he began to shake her more vigorously and actually used her name. "Kushina." After about a minute she finally jumped awake literally smacking her head into Naruto's. They both let out a shout of pain. Naruto dropping to the ground holding his head. And Kushina with her knees to her chest holding hers.

At this point Minato jumped awake. Standing above the two kunai ready. He looked down at the two confused. "What's going on?" He asked. As a response the two started laughing still holding their head.

"Did you see how he jumped up like someone was attacking!" Naruto cackled making Minato blush.

"Well at least we know we're safe!" Kushina said poking fun as well.

"Alright, alright. What happened?" Minato asked not very amused.

"I was trying to wake her up..." Naruto began.

"And I jumped awake and headbutted him." Kushina finished with a laugh. "Why were you waking me up anyway?" She asked draping her arms down her legs.

"Oh, Inoichi's outside says he needs you for something." Naruto said sitting up crossed legged.

She tilted her head, "What for?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know he said it was confidential."

"Did he need me to come too?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head, "He just said, Mom." Kushina still found it very odd, a good odd, to be called mom.

Minato sat back down contemplating what they needed her for. Kushina stretched and got up. "Well I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting." She said grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

Naruto got up to and started walking towards the hallway. "Where are you going?" Minato asked curiously.

Naruto turned, "Back to bed or actually to the bathroom then to bed. It's still early and I don't have much to do today." He said with a smile. Then he turned back around heading down the hallway.

-/-

Kushina walked out the door to see cat and Inoichi waiting in the yard. "Hey, Inoichi I heard you needed me." She called to the men, they both turned at her voice.

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way." Inoichi told her.

"And I'll be keeping an eye on things here." Cat joked.

Kushina laughed, "Good, you can keep all these kids in check!" Inoichi looked over at her and then to the mansion. 'How many kids are in here?' He thought. He had only seen Naruto and Sakura who he knew from the boy's mind. "Come on, Inoichi." She said with a flip of her ponytail walking towards the forest path. With one last look at the house he turned and caught up with her. Once they were in the forest she turned to him curiously, "So... what are we doing?"

"Well it seems there is a problem with our new prisoners, they've put some kind of seal on their minds. It's like they knew we would go through their minds." Inoichi said frustratedly.

"They probably did. They didn't want any information leaked if they were captured. And you probably want me to see if I can break the seal. I can take a crack at it, but I can't make any promises."

"Well you are correct on that one... there's one other thing though..." Inoichi started slowly.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "What is it Inoichi?"

"One of the prisoner has said they would talk... to one person," he sighed. "You."

She became still for a second. "Which one is it?"

"The male, Hisao Uzumaki." Inoichi told her.

She nodded her head, "What do you want me to ask?"

He scratched his head. "Just try and have a conversation with him and try to lead him into the direction of the one who's still missing and where she could be. And also what she could be planning next."

She looked at him baffled, "And how do I just casually lead the conversation there!"

He huffed. "Just get him talking. We'll be on the other side listening."

"Ok... I'll do my best." Kushina replied wringing her hands nervously. She had no clue what she was going to say to him.

-/-

Temari groggily trudged through the halls. She left the comfort of her boyfriend's arms to check on her brother. Yes, she had left Matsuri to take care of him last night, but she still wanted to make sure he was okay and not laying with his head in the toilet. She made it to his door and quietly slipped in. She noticed glass on the floor and threw up a questioning eyebrow but continued on. Temari suddenly froze seeing Gaara cuddling Matsuri. She began to silently step backwards only for her foot to crush a piece of glass. She glared down at the annoyingly loud shard until her gaze was jerked up by sand wrapping around her wrist. Her eyes met her brother's and he almost silently said "Get out." She nodded her head turned and quickly left.

Gaara looked down at Matsuri in his arms with no clue how she got there. He carefully slipped her out of his arms and scooted to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his forehead, 1. For the throbbing headache he had and 2. To try and bring back his memories of last night. He remembered drinking the punch... a lot of the punch. He had a blurry image of Matsuri walking him down the hallway, while he rambled on about something. This was extremely irritating to him, he obviously knew more happened but his mind was blank. He looked over at the glass on the floor and he remembered bumping into the table. He remembered Matsuri helping him to the bed. Gaara's eyes widened in shock and his fingers unconsciously went to his lips finally remembering that he had kissed her. He hazily remembered him trailing kisses up her stomach and then her telling him to stop. But then it was blank. And if she told him to stop why was she in bed with him. 'What had he done?' He thought utterly disgusted with himself. They were both clothed but that didn't mean he hadn't pushed some boundary. He had no memory of what happened after she said no, but it didn't look good considering she was still there. He sat there his hands clenching the blankets and his back to the girl he secretly loved.

Matsuri had woken up when Gaara had moved her. She had watched his silent contemplation not daring to move an inch. His shoulder were stiff and hunched which usually happened when he was concentrating really hard. When he looked at the broken glass on the floor she realized he was trying to remember last night. She gained hope seeing him touch his lips, which were immediately crushed when he gripped the blankets angrily. Matsuri thought he was angry about what had happened between them, not at the possibility of hurting her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip sitting up. Gaara was so lost in thought he didn't even notice. "Gaara..." she said softly.

His shoulders straightened but he did not turn to her, "I'm sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. If you wish to leave my services as my assistant you can do anything you'd like instead. I will give you a glowing recommendation for whatever you want to do. And after that you don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to. I wouldn't judge you for doing so... It'll be like I don't even exist." Matsuri felt as if her heart had just shattered. Did the thought of kissing her really haunt him that much. Gaara's voice slightly quivered as he said, "I'm truly sorry, Matsuri. I never meant to take advantage of you."

Matsuri's heart stopped what did he mean take advantage, he moved to get up and she lunged across the bed grabbing hold of his wrist. Finally he looked at her she was flat on her stomach laying across the bed. "What do you remember from last night?" She asked but not letting go of his wrist.

He looked away, but she could still see half of his face. He sighed closing his eyes, "The last thing I remember is you telling me to stop. And then you were still here, I don't know what I did but you deserve so much better than this." Gaara replied trying to pull away again.

Matsuri's grip on his wrist tightened as she sat up refusing to let him leave. "You stopped Gaara."

"But-" he started but was interrupted.

"You asked me if I would stay here for the night just sleeping not doing anything. And the only reason I made you stop is you were really really drunk and I didn't know if you were doing all of it just because you were drunk. You didn't take advantage of me in any sort of way, I promise you." Matsuri told him in a rush.

Gaara sat there processing the information. "So you made me stop because _you_ didn't want to take advantage of _me_?" She slightly nodded her head her cheeks pink. "So you didn't dislike what I did?" He asked.

Now her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the bed. "No... I didn't dislike what happened..."

His fingers gently grazed her cheek and she looked up at him, "So you would not mind if it were to happen again?"

Matsuri's heart was pounding as she softly said. "No, I definitely would not mind..."

His hand gently cupped her cheek leading her face towards his. His lips gently slid across hers before placing a tentative kiss. He was gentle and slightly unsure. It was very different from last night, but it was so much better. She pressed her body against him and he gained more confidence. He wrapped an arm around her waist pressing his lips against hers a little harder. When they finally broke for air his eyes refused to leave hers. His fingers following her cheekbone down her jaw, "I've wanted to do- for so long I've- I mean I-"

Matsuri silenced him with a quick kiss, "Me too." She said softly which only made him kiss her again. Gaara didn't want to stop or let her go. He had loved her for so long, but never believed she would ever care for him too. Hell, he never believed anyone would care for him in that way. When they finally broke apart for air he pressed his forehead against hers. His thumb making lazy circles on her skin, his eyes closed. Matsuri watched him through half lidded eyes. She never believed that this would actually ever happen. So many girls had tried to gain his attention, but he never seemed to notice them. But here he was kissing a plain girl like her. Her hand reached up running through his hair, touching him to solidify this was real. His eyes opened then and scanned her face. She wasn't sure if he was trying to memorize it or read it.

Her thumb grazed the mark that said 'love' on his forehead. She bit her lip nervously. "What is it Matsuri?" Gaara asked knowing something was on her mind.

She sighed, "It's nothing really... I've just always wondered how you got this mark. From far away it looks like a tattoo, but up close it looks more like a scar." Her fingers trailing the lines.

His hand reached up and grabbed hers. He slightly moved back from her. "It... does not matter now."

Matsuri, seeing how he slightly withdrew from her, immediately dropped the subject. "You're right it's whatever... I should be getting ready for the day." She said standing up and stretching. She started to walk to the door and stopped by the broken glass. "We really need to clean this up." She said looking over her shoulder and continuing to the door. Just as she began to open it a bunch of sand slammed it. Another rush of sand wrapped around her waist drawing her back to Gaara. As soon as she reached him he wrapped his arms around her bringing her in for another kiss.

After their lips broke apart he still held her close. Gaara whispered in her ear. "Sorry I just wanted one last kiss before you go." He gave her one last quick kiss, and before she knew it the sand was gently placing her on the ground by the door. She threw a smile at him over her shoulder then exited the room. As soon as she left Gaara threw himself down on the bed arms spread wide, trying to process that this was all real and no dream.

-/-

Kushina stood outside of an interrogation room. She took a deep breath dashing any of her nervousness away before opening the door. She heard some shuffling of chains as he looked up at her. She strolled into the room walking over to the chair across from him and sat down. "So, they said you said you would talk to me." She said as she picked up a piece of fluff off her jacket. "So what the hell were you thinking?" She asked glaring at him.

"You know what I was thinking. I was thinking I would get revenge on Konoha for letting my family, my people, my land fall into ruin and despair. I wanted revenge for all the deaths I watched that damn night!" He said aggressively.

"By causing more death of innocent people, you know those people out there had nothing to do with it. This is my home, Hisao. There are good people here. Innocent children and women here."

"There were innocent people in Uzushiogakure too! You know what's it's like to watch your friend beg for help as he burns alive!"

"You don't think I felt the loss of my homeland! Hell, my mom and dad just completely checked out after."

"At least you had your parents." Hisao spat out.

Kushina ground her teeth. "No, I really didn't. And again your solution is to use some summoning scroll to bring the jinchuriki here and use him? Well, your plan failed. You failed. Three of you were captured in one night by one drunk chakra exhausted teenager. Do you really think Asami stands a chance?"

Hisao began to laugh. "Well that's the last one of us you want still out there! She will succeed and that boy will die along with Konoha."

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yanking him up as far as she could. "If you threaten him again I swear to god they will have to take you to the hospital before they throw you back in whatever hole they dragged you out of!"

Despite the pain in his wrists from the cuffs he smiled. "You've already created an attachment to him. Is it because he reminds you of yourself."

"Tch... are you stupid!" She said throwing him back in the chair. "You know who he is to me!" He looked confused and then she realized Naruto knocked him out before the revelation of her being his mom. "That's right Naruto knocked you out before the truth was revealed. Oh, Naruto is the boy's name and he's half uzumaki. Didn't you need a non uzumaki to be able to break the seal."

He looked at her wide eyed, "That doesn't mean his blood is strong enough to-"

"His blood is my blood!" She yelled and Hisao sat stone still. "The boy you brought here is my future son. The boy you tried to use and _murder_ is my son." Kushina hissed out.

Hisao looked up and for the first time there was a little bit of guilt in his eye. "Who is the father then?"

She slowly sat back down seeing as the situation seemed to be settling down, "He was one of the ones you captured."

He furrowed his brows, "the skinny blonde guy?"

"Hey! That 'skinny blonde guy' is my fiancé and the legendary yellow flash." Kushina said defending Minato.

"That guy is? Hmm, I thought he'd look more... impressive. Besides I thought you always used to swear to only marry an uzumaki."

Kushina snorted and laughed, "Well that was a very long time ago."

He gave a slight smile. "A lifetime ago really."

They both sat silently for a moment, "Neh, do you remember the swimming hole we used to always go to? We spent half of our summer's there."

He smiled again at her. "And we had that rope that we'd swing into the water with." He chuckled. "I still remember the time you slipped off early and hit that rock. For a second I would've sworn you were dead!"

Kushina laughed "I'm way too stubborn to be taken down by a rock."

"I guess that's true. I was terrified to spar against you. You never held back on me! I felt like I was getting my ass kicked every single time." Hisao joked falling into their old friendship.

"Well you definitely took me by surprise the other day..." Kushina said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm able to conceal my chakra now completely. Basically even the most skilled uzumaki can't sense me..." he looked down at his cuffed hands. "You know I never expected you to be there..."

"Well I'm a Konoha shinobi a good one at that." Kushina said tapping her fingers.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Kushina." Hisao said looking up at her. Everything in his eyes told Kushina it was the truth.

"And believe me I never wanted to fight you. If I would've had the slightest hint that you guys were alive, you wouldn't of been able to keep me from finding you..." she said softly. "You know if you cooperate and help they might go easier on you..."

He scowled, "And turn my back on Asami and the others. I would never betray them."

"Asami already betrayed you! She was going to let you die. You all ended up imprisoned because she led you off on this stupid revenge scheme. Killing more innocent people will not bring back the ones who are already dead!" She said slamming her fist on the table.

"I won't betray the others." He said clenching his teeth.

"You, me, Emi, Asami. We were all best friends once, I'm begging you drop your stubbornness and please help me out here. As a friend." Kushina pleaded with him.

He sighed looking torn for a second and then he looked at the floor. "I can't Kushina. I'm sorry."

She let out a sad sigh, "If you won't talk by choice. And they can't read your minds. Then they will abstract the information through... other means..." her eyes looked sympathetic.

"What do you mean other means?" Hisao asked.

"You know what I mean." Not being able to bring her self to say it.

"They'll torture me." He seemed to steel himself already. "I can take it."

"Yeah, but can Hana?" She asked and he seemed impassive. Actually the girl had always creeped him out. They had only taken her in a few years ago. "What about Emi?" Now he seemed affected.

"Why does she have to be brought into this?" He asked annoyed.

"You guys are the ones who brought her into this. You did criminal things and she helped. You let her be apart of this. Now because of it she will pay the price, believe me this is not what I want for any of you. But you have to give us something." He stayed silent looking at the ground again. "Hisao..." he ignored her. "Hisao." She repeated more firmly, but he continued to ignore her. Finally, Kushina slammed her hand flat against the table, "Hisao! Look at me!" He jumped but refused to look at her. She sat there silent for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I'm really trying here ya know! I really want to help you, but you won't let me!" She stood up leaning across the table. "And it really sucks, ya know, cause I know deep down somewhere in there is my friend." She then turned around and walked out the door.

She slammed the door shaking her head angrily. "Kushina." She jumped and screamed at the sudden voice. She turned to see Inoichi standing in a shaded corner of the hallway.

"What the hell, Inoichi! You look like some villain in a movie!" Kushina berated him.

"No one told me how well you knew them before the mission." Inoichi said.

"Well of course I knew them I am an Uzumaki and I did move to Konoha if you remember." She said sarcastically. She looked back at the room. "We were friends when I was 8, believe me a lot of things change in that amount of time."

He shrugged his shoulders and slightly nodded his head. "Good tactic telling him about the torture and using his friends against him. Unfortunately he was too stubborn to talk. I think we might have a chance with the girl Emi. But not with the other one she honestly creeps me out a little. Like I think she might enjoy being tortured."

Kushina began to cackle, "So what about this seal you want me to look at?"

He nodded his head down the hallway. "This way." He said before walking off down the hallway.

-/-

Gaara felt as if he was slinking around the hallways. Not that he was up to anything bad, he was just trying to avoid Matsuri. Well, avoid was the wrong word. He just wanted to talk to Naruto before he talked to Matsuri again. He finally reached Naruto's door and began to knock and call his name softly. After a minute of this he became frustrated, he felt too exposed. 'God damnit why am I treating this like a mission?' He thought to himself, he began to send sand underneath the door and up in the air over towards Naruto. When he felt he had collected enough he let it drop. He heard Naruto sputter through the door, "What? What the hell!? Is this sand!?" He heard footsteps stomp over and the door finally opened. "Gaara! Is this some kind of-" Gaara covered his mouth and pushed him in the room closing the door sushing him.

Naruto stepped back looking around him as if he was ready to fight, "What is it? What's going on?"

"It's nothing that serious." Gaara said.

"Apparently it was serious enough to wake me up by dumping a bunch of sand on me. So what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat on the now clean bed which Gaara had been cleaning up since he entered the room.

"Something happened last night." He said vaguely.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Come on now, Gaara. It's just me here you can tell me what's up."

Gaara sighed and sat down next to his friend. Though they had become very close and talked about many things over the years; Gaara never talked about girls. Naruto actually once asked if he was gay because of it. "It's about Matsuri." Gaara said.

"Ooh is this about how you're completely in love with her?" Naruto asked with a cocky grin.

"What!? How did you know?"Gaara asked shocked and slightly embarrassed.

Naruto leaned in his face very serious, "Well, I didn't tell anyone else this but one of the powers I got during the war was to read people's minds." He whispered.

Gaara looked at him shocked for a few seconds before he turned skeptical. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto began to laugh hysterically. "Hey! I had you there for a little bit!" He said then continued laughing.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "How did you really know?"

"You told me idiot!"

"I think I would remember-" Gaara started.

"It was during my housewarming party." Naruto interrupted.

"...Oh."

"You came to me asking for help on how to deal with being in love with someone who doesn't love you back. Funnily enough me and Sakura got together that night. But anyways you tell me all about you and Matsuri. And I give this long, deep, and personal speech trying to help you. And I look over and you passed out! So for wasting my time I decided to-"

This time Gaara interrupted, "Decided to draw a dick on my forehead."

"Exactly." He said with a sly grin. "Just punishment for the crime."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew before?" Gaara asked.

"Well you never brought it up before when you were sober. And you were really really drunk that night. Plus you've always been extremely private about girls and stuff... so I figured I'd just wait till you brought it up again. You know when you wanted to talk about it."

"Thanks." He said. Naruto really was a great friend.

"Yeah you know I may draw a dick on your forehead, but I'm at least gonna keep your secret." Naruto joked. And Gaara gave one of his rare laughs. "But you know we're getting a little off track here. What happened last night? I heard you were pretty drunk. Sorry, man I should of warned you what all was in that punch."

"Yeah I can thank my pounding headache and blurred memory to your punch." Naruto chuckled but motioned for him to continue. "Well, she helped me get to bed and we um sorta made out a little. And a little this morning..." Gaara said awakwardy.

Naruto's grin split from ear to ear, "He'll yeah man! And here I thought something bad happened." He said smacking him on the back excitedly.

"Well you see something else happened while we were- or should I say in between when we were..kissing.."

"Oh my god Gaara spit it out! Enough of these wells and you sees!"

Gaara sighed his hand reaching up to touch the word written on his forehead. "She asked me how I got this."

"Oh..." Naruto and him had talked about that and a lot of other things in their pasts.

"I didn't know what to tell her. I mean we talk all the time but never about my darker past. I never wanted her to see that part of me." Gaara said.

"Well, you know she lived in Suna during those darker times. Hell, there are probably 10x scarier rumors going on about back then than the actual truth. But despite all that she still likes you. Now all you can do is tell her the truth. And hope she continues to accept you, and if she doesn't then fuck her." He said throwing both middle fingers up.

Gaara chuckled, "That's another thing what exactly are we now?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "You mean... you and me?"

"What? No, I mean me and Matsuri."

"Ooooh!... well how the hell should I know? That's between you two." Naruto said shrugging.

"Well we didn't really talk about anything. We just kinda..." Gaara started but felt embarrassed saying made out.

"Went at it like wild animals?" He said cackling.

Gaara's cheeks turned slightly red and he became flustered. "It's wasn't like that!"

Naruto just kept laughing and pointed at him. "You're face!" He said enjoying his friend's embarrassment.

"Uh, why am I friends with you?" He said falling back on the bed rubbing his hands over his face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know I figured you would of killed me in annoyance years ago!", the smile on his face showed he didn't mean it. "You know I can only help a little bit here. You and Matsuri have to figure out your relationship for yourselves. And I mean hell I'm still half figuring shit out myself." He said with a laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"You're right. Thank you." Gaara said sitting back up.

"Hey, anytime. What are friends for, right?" Naruto replied. They continued talking for a while sometime's about other things, but most of the time looping back to Matsuri and him.

-/-

Matsuri was in the kitchen making toast and eggs. She was putting oil in the pan and then went to grab the eggs. She started to grab two and stopped. 'Should she make Gaara breakfast too?' She thought with a blush before shaking her head no. She didn't want to seem to forward she had already kind of messed up by asking about the love symbol on his forehead. She grabbed the two she needed and closed everything up. As soon as she turned she yelped, sending the eggs flying through the air. They splattered next to her as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Temari had been there watching her. She was wearing one of Shikamaru's shirts which came down to about mid thigh and a pair of oversized socks. She seemed to have no shame and parading around in her boyfriends shirt and nothing else.

Temari crossed her arms over her chest, "So I went to go check up on Gaara this morning."

"Th-this morning? When this morning?" Matsuri asked a pink hue already forming on her cheeks.

"Early enough to see you and my little brother in bed together." She said almost accusingly.

Her face now turned bright red. "Nothing happened!"

"Well obviously something happened."

"Well I mean nothing- nothing like that happened we just sort of-" Matsuri started.

"Look I don't want to know all the details. All I know is Gaara doesn't open himself up very often to people and he sure as hell doesn't open up to them romantically. But I do know he really really likes you. So know this if you hurt him, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do." Temari threatened her. Which was very effective. She was wide eyed and trembling a bit. "Do you understand?" She barked out. Matsuri just nodded her head. Temari turned and left the kitchen. Matsuri looked at the eggs on the ground wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
